


The Shops

by chess_ka, kailthia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidents, Bifori, Birthdays, Board Games, F/M, Family Drama, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Ri Family Feels, Service Animals, Ur Family Feels, Weddings, accidental injury, cutesiness, history of medical issues, hospital visits, kiliel - Freeform, mostly a coffee shop au, obnoxious siblings, parks, school issues, silliness, toy shops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chess_ka/pseuds/chess_ka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailthia/pseuds/kailthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about family and love and personal growth. A toymaker, a PhD student/teashop worker, and the journey that would change them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I still can’t believe you fell off the stage_ , Bifur signed, his hands moving above the wing joint he was putting together. _You usually hold your beer better than that._

Lettuce whuffled her disapproval of Bofur’s escapade, her tail thumping on the hardwood floor.

Bofur shrugged, his dimples deepening as he smiled over his assortment of paint jars. “I was singing Pretty Woman and there were several very pretty women in the audience. I overexerted. Karaoke and beer do that.”

_You broke your leg in two places. The bone stuck out an inch from your leg._

“I also got three phone numbers for my trouble.”

 _As well as a full leg cast._ Bifur scowled at his younger cousin, wishing that Bofur’s eternal optimism wasn’t so … eternal.

“Don’t be such a downer. The kids that come to the shop love it. I’m fighting them off with my crutches for the opportunity to sign it.”

Bifur rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you don’t love it.”

“Then I won’t. Though you’re going to be on coffee duty for a while now that I’m back and we’re open again. The doc said that I should be off my feet as much as I could.”

Bifur capped his glue and stood up. “Alright. Hint taken.” _The purple store down the street, right? And a large tea, four sugars, two milk._

Bifur’s fingers had been quicker than his mouth ever since the accident.

Bofur nodded. “The Mithril Teapot. Second door down on the right. And don’t forget that I have a tab there.”

Bifur stood up and stretched, then gestured to Lettuce. “We’re off.”

Bifur opened the shop’s door onto a brisk morning of late spring. Erebor always looked dull early in the spring, but at this point in the year, later in the season, plants were in bloom and the winds were less fierce. Areas of the city close to the old fort – like The Tin Soldier’s Emerald district – were often cooler, due to their heavy stone.

Standing outside the teashop, Bifur shaded his eyes. It was very … purple. The sign was a swirly mass of purple and silver surrounding the shop name, and the curtains in the large windows were of a heavy plum shade, shot with silver. The overall effect was nice against the dark grey granite of the buildings on their block. Bifur opened the door, hearing the delicate tinkle of the bell and a bit of low music in the background.

Inside, the teashop was one of the coziest places Bifur had ever seen outside of his mother’s kitchen, all overstuffed chairs and low tables. Not exactly Bofur’s style, but conveniently close to the toyshop. The shop was mostly empty today, not unreasonable given that exams had ended recently at the universities. Yet there were still a few customers, most tapping away at computers, chatting quietly, or reading over steaming beverages and snacks.   

Bifur passed two smartly-dressed young women on their way out of the shop, coffees in hand, arguing about the latest trends in the international stock market. One of them nearly tripped over Lettuce, but she, being a well-trained and observant dog, got out of the way in time. Bifur stepped up to the counter and examined the menu, which was written in colorful letters on several large chalkboards. He frowned at it for a moment, trying to keep the letters in order.

The man at the register was fairly young, but had (in Bifur’s opinion) a rather unflattering-looking goatee, all scruff and no substance. His glasses were large on his freckly face, and he smiled at Bifur cheerfully.

“Can I help you?” he asked. His nametag read “Ori.”

Bifur smiled. “Still... de-deciding, thanks.”

The cashier nodded, still smiling. “Take your time. Call out when you’re ready.” With that, Ori took a few steps away from the register and began carefully wiping down one of the machines. Lettuce settled into watchful rest near Bifur’s feet as he continued to examine the boards. When he was ready, he cleared his throat, and Ori stepped up to the register once again.

“A large Earl Grey, four milk, two sugar, and an eight. To go?” Bifur spoke slowly, making sure to enunciate clearly. The speech impediment caused by his injury was improving, but speaking too quickly made it worse.

“One large Earl Grey, four milk, two sugar, and a macchiato. Coming right up!” Ori moved around the serving area with a will, and soon had two steaming drinks in a tray on the counter.

“That’ll be seven forty, please.”

“My cousin … has a tab? Bofur Bergurson?”

“You’re Bofur’s cousin? He talks about you a lot! Thinks the world of you. And don’t worry about the bill. Bofur pays up every month. I like your sticker, by the way!”

The vivid yellow octopus sticker currently residing an inch below Bifur’s right eye had been a gift from a child at the store that morning.

 _Thanks_ , signed Bifur.

 _You’re welcome_ , Ori replied, as if slipping into Iglishmêk with customers was a daily occurrence.

 _You can sign?_ Bifur asked, delighted.

Ori nodded. _It comes in handy sometimes_.

_I might not let Bofur come back once he’s feeling better!_

_You flatter me._

_Some people deserve to be flattered._

Bifur picked up his drinks with a smile, and clucked at Lettuce. He returned to the toyshop, still smiling.

****

The Soldier was busy for the rest of the day, since school was out due to teachers’ meetings. Bifur stocked the shelves and worked on his Pegasus design. He had to pause several times to help people with toy choices, since Bofur couldn’t move around easily. His favorite was, as usual, helping children pick out a hobby horse, as he got to put on his dragon coat and be chased around.

They closed the shop at end-of-day and began cleaning up. They always found the strangest things for the lost-and-found box; today’s winner was an imitation Rivendell dollar with an embarrassing image of their ruling Grand Duke. This was not put in the box, but instead was put behind the counter to be reclaimed upon asking.

After the lights were off and the store locked, Bifur and Bofur made their way to Bombur and Johilda’s small, noisy house for their usual Tuesday night dinner.

“We're back!” Bofur called, swinging into the narrow hallway on his crutches. “Smells brilliant, Jo!”

Bombur's round, red face poked around the kitchen door, wearing an exasperated expression. “Smells brilliant, _Bombur_ , you mean.”

“Do I?” Bofur asked, grinning. “Here, aren't there any strong nieces or nephews to help poor, wounded Uncle Bofur to a chair?”

Shaking his head and smiling, Bifur crouched down to remove Lettuce's service vest and lead. She shook herself in relief and immediately trotted off towards the smell of lamb stew, clearly with only one thing on her mind. The vest and leash went onto coat-hooks with their jackets.

“Uncle Bifur-!” Before Bifur could even stand up, he was hit very hard by something moving very fast. He laughed, scooping Bombur's youngest into his arms and ruffling his hair. Vistri, at six years old, thought Bifur was the absolute best person in the world, and he squealed in delight when Bifur swung him up and blew a raspberry on his stomach. “Nooo!” he giggled, flailing his chubby little arms. “Nooo, Uncle Bifur, stop!”

The smell of lamb stew with dumplings permeated the house. Everyone was there, except for Sevrin, who had an evening class - something about molecular immunology. Even Bifur’s mother, Brynja, was there, having been brought from her apartment by Rivka on her way to her parents’ house from work. Bifur set the still giggling Vistri in his chair (which had several phone books on it so that the boy could see over the table to eat), and pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek.

“Did you have a good day, dear?” she asked in her gentle voice, pressing his hand and smiling at him.

He nodded then, because she tended to fret when he was too quiet, said, “Yes, good. Everything's good.”

They were interrupted by twelve year old Eilin, who was desperate to show Aunt Brynja her latest sketches. Bifur left his mother exclaiming over the new drawings, and went to the kitchen. After poking around for a few minutes, he found Lettuce, who was gazing imploringly at Bombur in the hopes of some scraps. She perked up when Bifur put her dinner in front of her, complete with generous portions of lettuce ends and cucumber scrapings; there had been several kids at the shop who had believed her to be a pet (service vest notwithstanding), and she deserved a treat.

When all the food was on the table, the family sat and began to eat. Bofur was chastised - again - for wearing his scruffy hat at the dinner table. Topics ranged from school to work, with Ida dominating the conversation for some minutes with her upcoming science fair project. When the discussion had slowed somewhat, Brynja turned to Bifur.

“How were things at the shop today, dear?”

“Good. Got the pegasus model done.”

“That’s lovely. Will you start making versions for the shop?”

“Yes. Two versions starting, white blue, green purple.”

Bofur laughed. “We already have a pre-order! A kid at the shop saw the finished version of the prototype and fell in love.”

Bifur smiled. “Special coloring for first made. Green and yellow.”

Eilin decided that she wanted to talk, and got out of her chair to pull at Bifur’s sleeve. “Uncle Bifur, will you make me another pocket pony?”

_What happened to the pony I made you in the autumn?_

_It got caught in a door and broke in half._

_Alright, but you must be more careful in the future, sweetheart._

_Thank you, Uncle Bifur. Love you._

Eilin gave Bifur a big hug, and Bofur promptly ruined the moment by complaining that he didn’t get a hug and he was going to simply waste away from the lack of hugs. Eilin insisted that her hugs were reserved for Uncle Bifur, who stuck his tongue out at his (once again) behatted cousin. Ida decided to take Bofur’s side, and soon enough the supper had degenerated into a mass of hugs and tickles.

***

Ori settled into his chair in the research room, idly scratching at his goatee. A new batch of census data had come in for him the day before, and the library email had come while he was at work. He had come into the library as soon as his shift was over, grabbing some food and filling his thermos with tea from work on his way out the door.

The new data was fascinating, implying that the increase in multi-national television on the language of youth was significantly greater than anticipated. Ori put a few hours of work in on the documents, grateful that he had had the early morning shift at Dori’s shop so he could spend some quality research time at the library afterwards. Nori had always teased him about it, but Ori liked the peace and order of the library.

Eventually, his eyes began to ache from so much close reading; glancing at his watch, he realised that several hours had passed. No wonder his eyes were sore. After putting the records in his box, he went home to his apartment and supper. Mac and cheese - Dori would be so ashamed. Still, Ori was a student, and he felt that that was a perfect excuse. He had several missed texts from Kili on his phone, as he had turned it off at the library. Whoops.

Want to play board games tonight?

Gimli's coming. He thinks he can beat you at scrabble.

Ori. Play board games with us.

ORI. ANSWER ME.

You're either at the library or you're dead.

Ori are you dead??

ORI LET ME KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE PLEASE.

Honestly, Kili was as bad as a little kid sometimes, always wanting to be the centre of attention. Ori sent out an acknowledgement as he left his apartment to go over to his friends' rather nicer place. Then again, they were from a very wealthy family, so it stood to reason that they would have a nicer place than Ori. It still baffled him that he had somehow become friends with the heirs to Erebor Industries, though in reality they were perfectly normal. Well. Mostly.

It was raining, so Ori pulled up his hood and ran to and from the bus, though his shoes still ended up soaked through and the rain misted up his glasses. He let himself in with the key he had received for helping the Vilisons move out of their parents’ home, to find that an epic three-person game of Scrabble was in progress. He put down his bag and toed off his shoes, then went to the living room. It was large, comfortable, and incredibly messy, with various items of clothing strewn across furniture and the floor littered with cans and empty pizza boxes. Thankfully, most of the brothers' work supplies were at their workshops, but the occasional tube of paint or piece of fletching found their way into the general mess nontheless. Fili and Kili were tangled on one sofa, whilst Gimli was sprawled over the other one, an open beer in his hand.

“Hello, all,” Ori said, cleaning his glasses on his shirt and squinting at the game. “Fili, here.” He batted away Fili’s hovering hand to match “usabl” to an E poking out at a convenient spot. Fili crowed his success.

“Oriii!” Kili whined. “That’s not nice.”

“Act your age, not your shoe size, Kili,” replied Ori. “This is what happens when a linguist plays Scrabble. They - or their chosen vector - kick arse.”

Kili pouted, and considered his next move. Gimli moved over on the couch to make room for Ori, glancing over at his damp hair and clothes.

“Has the rain gotten worse?”

“Yes. I got a bit of a chill coming over. The Library’s turned on its air conditioning way too early, which doesn’t help.”

Fili stood up, stretching. “A temporary time-out while I make a round of cocoa then. Ori, you can tell us all about your exciting day at the tea shop. Anyone interesting come in? Nori driven Dori to drink yet?”  

Ori laughed. “Nope, Nori's not even around at the moment. Not much happened. It’s fairly quiet. Though something must’ve happened to one of my regulars - his cousin came in instead. You remember Bofur, the guy from karaoke?”

Kili turned around from fetching the cocoa from its cabinet. “Bofur with the moustache is out of commission and you didn’t ask about context??”

Ori shook his head. “Nah. The cousin - his name’s Bifur - is very shy. I might ask if he comes in the next time I’m working. Also his dog is cute.”

“I thought pets weren’t allowed in restaurants?” Gimli wrinkled his nose.

“She’s a service dog. She works for a living.”

“Are you inferring something?” asked Fili, adopting a false haughty expression.

“Nothing, your Royal Artist Highness.”

“Be quiet, or there'll be no cocoa for you.”

Fili grumbled as he reached around Kili to get mugs, spooning a generous amount of cocoa into each one. After the electric kettle pinged, Kili followed his brother, pouring hot water into the cups. Each of the four grabbed a cup and stirred, adding cream to their preference. The first sips were taken.

“That hits the spot,” sighed Ori. He gulped down the rest of his cocoa, wiping his admittedly slightly scruffy moustache (it was not mangy, no matter what Gimli said)  and putting the mug in the dishwasher. The others followed suit, eager to warm up a little on the still-chilly night.

“So, you guys ready to get your arses kicked at Scrabble?” Ori asked.

Fili groaned. “Yes. At least let us finish this round without getting decimated by you? We’re almost done, and an early win might let us spend the rest of the night without Kili whinging at us.”

Kili pouted, and half-heartedly punched his brother. “That’s not fair.”

“Come on, Kili,” said Gimli, heading back into the living room. “Let’s get the current round over with so Ori can play too. It’s always entertaining to watch him play.”

*****

A text message buzzed on Dori’s phone as he turned down his bed.

How many almonds did u say u wanted 4 the shop?

_Nori._ Dori scowled.

Lots. The fruit-and-nut cakes are selling well, and the almond cookies are popular.

K. Hope 2 b back soon. Couple days? <3\. Hug Ori and Mum.  

Will do. Don’t get in an accident on the way back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer life for Bifur and Ori.

Ori didn’t have to work at the teashop the next day, so he went directly to the library to work on his thesis. He was almost done - only one more year to go. Then he’d be able to get out from under his pile of books … and most likely dive into another pile of books as a junior professor.

As usual, he lost track of the time and only packed up when Kenna, the old librarian on duty that day, chivvied him out of his cubbyhole at six o'clock when the library closed. “You need more sunlight, my lad,” she told him sternly as he hastily shoved his books and his laptop into his bag. “Take a day off! It won't kill you.”

“I'll think about it,” Ori promised, giving her a wave as he left, stepping out into the warm summer evening.

Since Dori had the closing shift at the Teapot that night, Ori decided he’d stop in for a bite of supper and some conversation, as the teashop was rarely busy at this time of day. He caught the crosstown bus, arriving at the  Teapot to see that it was nearly empty. Only Vili  - Fili and Kili’s father, a writer of children’s novels and a shop regular - was in, and he was happily tapping away at his computer with what looked to be a large moccachino.

Dori wasn’t at the counter, leaving that job to Eiki (though he seemed more interested in playing with his phone, a bored expression on his face). Dori was sitting at one of the comfortable low couches, enjoying a nice cup of chamomile and some biscuits with their mother, Turith. They must have just sat down, since the pot was still steaming. Their mother saw Ori over her cup, and smiled.

“Ori! Come sit with me, sweetheart,” she said, patting the couch next to her warmly. Her voice was, as usual when she spoke out loud instead of signing, rather too loud and not very well articulated.

Ori wove his way around the tables to the counter to grab a cup, giving Eiki a smile which went unnoticed over his smartphone screen, and went over to his eldest brother and their mother. He gave his mother a quick hug, and she tweaked his cheek as though he were still five years old instead of nearing thirty. He tossed his messenger bag haphazardly on the floor next to the couch where his mother sat, and collapsed onto the couch next to Turith. Dori tutted.

“Sit up straight, Ori! You’re old enough to have proper posture.”

“Yes, Dori,” said Ori as he adjusted into a more ‘proper’ position. Turith patted Ori’s hand in commiseration. .

_It’s nice to see you, Mum._

“It’s nice to see you too, love,” came the rather flat reply as Turith poured Ori a cup of tea. “Since when are you too busy to visit your mother?”

“And I hardly see you outside of work!” exclaimed Dori.

Ori put some milk and sugar in his mug and cautiously took a sip, feeling a slight twinge of guilt in his stomach. He had been more lax than usual about visiting, it was true.

_I saw you three days ago, Mum,_ he pointed out, ignoring his stomach. 

His mother sniffed.

_Nori calls me almost every day. He even got me a nice new captioned phone when my old one broke. It’s purple._

_Nori is usually out of town._

Now it was Dori’s turn to sniff. “If only Nori could settle down, get some normal job instead of going hither and yon with Dwalin on supply runs.”

“Dori dearest, if Nori didn’t travel, he wouldn’t be Nori. And he’s coming home soon! He told me, and he bought me some nice silk thread from Rhûn.”

Dori rolled his eyes. “He’s just trying to get into your good graces after disappearing without a trace last month.”

_He told me he was going. Dori, stop worrying so much. Your brother needs to wander._

Ori slurped at his tea, figuring a change in subject was in order. Dori and Mum could argue about Nori’s life choices for hours. “Dori, is there anything in here for me to eat? I haven’t had any supper. and I don’t have anything good at home.” He did his best attempt at puppy eyes.

“No supper!” Dori huffed as he stood and went over to the counter. “Spent all day in the library again, I’ll wager. It’s no wonder you’re so pale. Do you want a BLT? I’ll dish you up some chicken noodle soup to go with your sandwich. Do you want some salad?”

“No salad, but yes to the sandwich and the soup,” Ori agreed, though he knew that Dori hadn't actually been looking for an answer. He could hear his brother muttering under his breath as he bustled to the kitchen to prepare some food. It was something of a performance art, he knew; Dori loved fussing over him.

His mother shook her head, her eyes bright with amusement.

_Is your research going well, Ori?_

_Yes, Mum. I’m making progress. I found some good census data yesterday. It was fun parsing out useful information from the mess._ Ori stopped himself before he could ramble on too much; most people's eyes started to glaze over after a few sentences when it came to his thesis. 

_Good. I’m glad to see that you’re still enjoying yourself._

He cast around for a change of topic, not wanting to get into another discussion about how he worked too much. _Are you enjoying your new apartment?_

_Very much so. Baxter likes it as well. There are less stairs for him to get stuck on._

_He wouldn’t get stuck so often if he wasn’t so fat, Mum._

_My dog isn’t fat, Ori. Just mildly plump._

There was a clatter from the kitchen door and Dori reappeared bearing a tray laden with huge sandwiches, a large bowl of salad, and steaming bowls of soup, which was enough to feed at four people - generously.

“Dori, only one of those sandwiches better be for me! I’m not Nori, with a hollow leg.”

Dori harrumphed. “Only one of them is for you. The other ones are for Mother and myself. And don’t take too much of the salad and the soup! Honestly, Ori, the world doesn’t revolve around you, you know." He set the tray down and handed Ori a spoon with a stern expression. “Now eat up, before it gets cold.”

Ori wondered how little salad he could get away with eating.

****

Bifur had made steady progress on the Pegasus toys, churning out the First Sold (a shop tradition that required the first sold unit of any new toy to be extra-special), as well as making up two in each color for the display. He would make several more in each color before putting them properly on sale, as he didn’t want to disappoint kids by selling out in a few hours.

He had been slightly put out not to see the slight, signing barista at the teashop on Wednesday, but when he went in on Thursday morning, Ori was there. There was a considerable line-up at the Teapot counter that morning, and Bifur had the bad luck to be at the end of it. Eventually, however, he and Lettuce made their way to the front.

“Good morning!” exclaimed Ori.

_Good morning._ _Can I have a large English Breakfast with four milks and two sugars. Also a large black coffee with two creams?_

"Sure thing! Can I get anything for your dog?"

Bifur glanced down at Lettuce, who gave him a big doggy grin, tail waving. _No thanks. Lettuce has food and water back at the toy shop._

_You know, now I know your dog’s name and not yours_. Ori wrinkled his nose in a fashion that Bifur had to admit was rather cute.

“My name is Bifur.”

“And I’m Ori,” Ori said, gesturing to his name badge. “Your drinks will be ready in a minute.” Ori moved around the counter area with the ease of long practice; he wasn’t graceful, but his movements were precise and economical.

Just as Bifur was turning to leave with his drinks, Ori asked, “If it’s not rude, what happened to Bofur? He’s usually in every day, and suddenly you’re in instead! It’s not like him at all.”

Bifur scowled, still unimpressed with his cousin. “Small accident. Broke his leg. Two places. On the mend, but limited movement.”

Ori’s mouth dropped into a surprised ‘O.’

”The poor dear!” he tutted sympathetically.  He bent down to one of the shelves in the glass cabinet under the counter, taking out several small, iced sugar cookies with a pair of tongs. He slid them into a bag, and handed them over..

“You give those to Bofur, and tell him to feel better soon.”

“How much?” Bifur fumbled for his wallet again, trying to juggle two cups and the dog lead.

Ori glowered, his expression surprisingly fierce. “On the house, of course! Now off with you, before your coffee gets cold. Shoo!”

Bifur couldn't help but grin at this, and obeyed. “See you later, Ori.”

Lettuce whuffled at Ori’s facial expression, always on the alert for any tense situations, but Bifur clucked at her and she settled down. She followed Bifur out of the Mithril Teapot and down the street to the Tin Soldier. Lively music drifted from the corner where Bofur was playing his clarinet to a group of enthusiastic children, leg propped up on a stool and a grin on his face. The place was packed with parents and children and Bifur struggled to pick his way through the crowd without stepping on anybody, or their packages.

“We need more help,” he told Lettuce when she'd settled onto her cushion behind the counter. She gave him a serious look, which Bifur took to be agreement. It was really only a matter of time before they would need to hire some more employees. They couldn't just rely on Bombur's kids and their friends helping out, not when they were increasingly busy with school and regular work, and the Soldier was only getting more customers.

By early afternoon, Bifur was knackered, and a headache was starting up. The shop had seen steady business, and he had been busy making Pegasi when he wasn’t helping customers. To make matters worse, a little boy had thrown up near the trains, making a considerable mess. Since Bofur could only leave his stool with considerable difficulty, Bifur had had to clean up the mass of partially-digested pizza himself. It had not been fun. He rubbed tiredly at the scar on his forehead.

Just after three, Gortra, Bombur's sixteen year old daughter, came bursting in the door. She headed straight for the counter, pausing only briefly to give Bofur and Bifur hugs.

“Dad said you might need some help at the shop. That Uncle Bifur had to go to an appointment?” Gotra loved working the shop - she was almost as fond of children as she was of making the small mechanical parts needed for many of Bifur’s toys.

Bofur smiled toothily. “Bombur’s right - we were wondering if we’d have to close down for the rest of the day, since I can’t handle some things with my leg busted.” He patted his cast, already almost entirely covered in signatures and drawings.

Gortra grinned. “Great!” She bent down to give Lettuce a small pat on the head, the limit of affection Bifur allowed when his service dog was actively 'on duty.' “You’ll be glad to be out of the shop for a bit, eh, girl?” Lettuce wagged her tail in agreement. tongue poking out of her mouth a little.  

Really, the last thing Bifur wanted to do was go to an appointment and answer questions, but best to get it over with. _I’d best be going_ , he said reluctantly, clipping on Lettuce's lead. _Have fun._

Before the door closed, Bifur heard Gorta helping a small girl choose what type of carved animal toy she should buy - the child was undecided between a lioness and a monkey. The afternoon’s heat was good after the air-conditioned chill of the shop, and Bifur and Lettuce walked briskly to the bus stop two blocks over that would let them catch the bus to the speech, hearing, and language clinic.  Bifur stretched as he stood near the bus stop, enjoying being out in the sun. The mild wind blew through his scruffy hair. Lettuce was nosing the grass that grew in the shade cast by the bus stop - she always found interesting things there. The bus ride passed quickly, and soon Bifur and Lettuce were settled in Dr Groinson’s office.

As doctors went, Bifur liked Dr. Groinson. He didn't tread carefully or make empty promises, and he was endlessly patient. He’d spent many long hours helping Bifur to come to terms with the reality of his injury, helped him regain his speech, and had encouraged him in learning to sign. For all that he was occasionally gruff and abrupt, Bifur had to respect him.

“How are the headaches, Bifur?” Dr Groinson asked immediately. He wasn’t much for small talk.

Bifur pulled a face. _Not too bad, but they get worse with bright lights and loud noises._

“Do you take the pills I suggested when they get too bad?”

Yes, Doctor.

“How many times do I have to remind you, Bifur, to call me Oin? I’m not that formal.” Dr Groinson arched one wild eyebrow, giving Bifur a stern look over his glasses. “And speak up.”

Bifur grinned. Oin had been in the army just as he had, and had suffered a large amount of hearing loss, This had prompted him to spend most of his time working with people like Bifur, veterans who had sensory problems, as well as helping people with more common hearing concerns.

“OK, Oin,” he agreed before signing, _Just not where my cousins can hear you - they think the world of you after you fixed up Vistri’s ear infection last summer._

“No trouble. Just remind them to be careful about taking him to the pool so often in future, or it’ll come back. Now, tell me how those enunciation exercises I gave you are going ...”

**

Nori had sensibly picked a time when things would be quiet, but Dori would be at the teashop to make his grand entrance at his return. This meant very early on a Friday morning, just after opening, but before the customers had really gotten in; Dori liked to take the time to do inventory and see what needed doing for the coming weekend.

In typical Nori style, he came swaggering in the door, arms full of packages of unknown provenance. Dwalin came in behind him, pushing a large wheeled cart full of food items for the shop. Dwalin’s long-suffering look - a typical reaction to anyone working with Nori for any amount of time - was in full force. Nori walked up to the cash, motioning Dwalin to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs that littered the teashop. As the customer before them paid and left, Dori looked up at Nori. Recognizing him, Dori’s mouth tightened and his eyes narrowed. He moved away from the register and out from behind the counter.

“Mona, take the register, please.”

Mona, a nice older woman who made the best iced coffee west of Rivendell, stepped up to the cash and gestured to the next customer, who ordered while carefully side-eyeing Dori so that she would be able to flee if necessary. Nori was carefully standing his ground, having moved out of the putative line of fire.

Dori folded his arms, his expression distinctly unimpressed. For a short, kind-faced man in a purple sweatervest and a bowtie, he could look very fierce. Nori put on his most innocent expression. “How nice to see you, Nori,” Dori said, not sounding particularly pleased. “And only a week and a half after you said you’d be back!”

Nori smiled brightly, knowing that he needed to head this conversation off at the pass. “Sorry about that, Dori. Got caught up in some last-minute pickups. Brought you those foodstuffs you were asking for.”

Dori broke into a smile, and promptly swept Nori up in a hug. Nori rested his face against Dori’s hair for a moment, breathing in his chamomile and lavender shampoo, then began struggling half-heartedly in his embrace.

“Leave off, Dori, you’ll ruin my reputation. And crush my ribs while you’re at it.”

Dori put Nori back on the ground, and patted his cheek. He never could stay cross for long. “We’d best get those packages away, then I’ll round up you and Dwalin something to eat. You two are always thin as rakes when you get back from your trips. You parked your van out back?”

Nori nodded. “And lucky to get in before the daytime driving ban for the inner circle took effect. We’ll have to leave the van here until evening.”

Dwalin also nodded, having moved his trolley over to where Nori and Dori stood. “We’ll be able to do some other deliveries by hand, eh, partner?” he said, nudging Nori.

“But not before we’ve finished here. Let’s get this sorted out and then we can have some of Dori’s excellent cooking.”

Dwalin stretched his massive arms, and began pushing his trolley towards the counter area. “Let’s hurry up, Nori - I’m in the mood for cookies.”

“You’re always in the mood for cookies,” said Dori despairingly. “I’ll have to lock up the cookie jars.”

Dwalin grinned. “I can’t help myself when it comes to your cookies, Dori. They’re delicious.”

Dori tried to cover his pleased expression with a scowl as he lifted the counter section over the doorway to allow Dwalin and Nori into the back room.

“Don’t you try to sweet-talk me, Dwalin Fundinson. It won’t get you any more cookies.”

“It’s not sweet-talking if it’s true!” laughed Nori, winking at his older brother. “Your cookies are delicious, Dori.”

***

Bifur was in the back of the shop, giving Lettuce her mid-morning bowl of water when he heard Bofur cheerfully greeting someone out front. While Bofur greeted nearly everyone with some degree of cheer, this level of noise generally meant an old friend. Whoever it was, it would wait a few moments. Bifur waited until Lettuce had finished her water, and then put away the bowl. When they made it back to the front of the store, they found Bofur chatting animatedly with Nori.

“Nori! You’re back!”

Nori turned, and grinned when he saw Bifur and Lettuce. “It’s great to see you, Bifur!” he said, clapping him on the shoulder. “And good afternoon to you, too, Lettuce.” The dog waved her tail politely in greeting.

“Where’s Dwalin?” Bifur asked. The bald man was often with Nori for deliveries.

“He went to do drop offs at the clothing stores. The owner of the lingerie shop likes his ass better than mine.”

Bofur chuckled. “She has good taste, then,” he smirked, then yelped as Nori smacked him on the arm. “Hands off! I’m already injured!”

“Dwalin kept up after leaving the army. Helps.” Bifur added.

“Unlike you,” Bofur pointed out, grinning and poking Bifur’s admittedly rather pudgy stomach.

Nori wrinkled his nose. “True enough. But it means that I get to visit my favorite toymakers with their requests.” He gestured to several boxes stacked on a trolley. “The paints were easy enough, but getting all the sewing notions was a bit of a challenge.”

“Which is why we get them from you, Nori,” Bofur pointed out, picking up his crutches so he could hop around the counter and peer into the boxes. “They’re all bits and bobs that we can’t get easily here.”

Nori looked around at the busy shop, running a hand over his spiked mohawk. “You’ve gotten a lot of people in lately?”

Bofur nodded. “Yeah. Lots of kids. Can’t find enough people to help out.”

“That sucks. Want me to help get this stuff in the back and out of the way?”

“That’d be great.”

In a few minutes, the boxes were in the back and stacked neatly, and Ori was poking his head around the back room’s door.

“Hi, all! One pitcher of iced lemonade, courtesy of the Mithril Teapot.” He set the tray on a clear patch of counter, then turned to Nori with a determined air.

“Nori! You didn’t wait at the shop until I could come in! No one knew where you were. I had to wait until now to see you.” Ori scowled and put on his best attempt at puppy eyes. “That’s not very nice!” Ori’s words were at odds with his actions, as he swept up his brother in a fast hug.

“Aw, brotherly love,” Bofur said under his breath to Bifur, grinning as he poured himself a drink. “Ain’t it sweet?”

“I’m sorry, little mushroom, but I was busy,” Nori replied after a long moment.

Bifur choked on his lemonade. “Little mushroom?”

Ori wrinkled his nose. “My brother-”  he poked Nori in the ribs  “-started calling me that when I was very small and had the most horrid mushroom cut. It stuck.”

You’re brothers? But I thought only Dori and Nori were related?

Nori shrugged. “Nah, Ori too. He’s a few years younger than me, but still family. He’s the bookish one. Our pride and joy, all set to get his PhD.”

Ori pinked. “Noriiiii!”

Bofur clapped Ori on the back. “It’s ok, Ori, I talk about that about my little brother all the time, and his kids as well. Older siblings have some rights.”

“And what about me?” Bifur asked, feigning hurt. “Am I a stinky cabbage? I remember you in diapers, Bofur. And less than that!”

Bofur rolled his eyes. “You’ll never let me live down the time I escaped your babysitting to run around Grandma’s birthday party starkers, will you?”

Bifur snickered. _No. And I should  go check on the front. Don’t want the lines getting too long._

Bofur frowned over his cup. “We really do need to get some extra help around the shop. I’ll do up a ‘help wanted’ sign tomorrow before we open. Say, you two know anyone who might be interested?”

“I’ll ask around to see if anyone I know is interested, if you want,” said Nori.

Ori’s fingers moved over his mug thoughtfully. “Some of my friends might be able to help you  out. They’ve been complaining about being bored lately. Two of them are artists and the other recently finished his apprenticeship as an old-style arms and armour maker.”

Bofur perked up. “That does sound promising. Bring them ‘round to the shop if they’re interested.”

“Will do!” Ori said. He hefted the empty lemonade jug and collected the empty glasses. “And now I’d best get back to the Teapot before Dori has a conniption.”

Ori trotted back to the Teapot, careful not to disrupt any children. Bifur waved to him on his way out, and Ori nodded in return.

On his next break, Ori sent out a group text to Fili, Kili, and Gimli.

Have a proposition for you. Come to the teashop later. Am off at 4.

Fili’s reply pinged back quickly. Sure. Frerin let Gimli and I off at noon. We’ll be there @ 4.

Kili was a bit later, with a much simpler reply. Will do!

Fili and Kili came in to the Teapot together just after four, Gimli hot on their heels. Ori, who had been idly reading a book of poetry over his end-of-shift coffee, popped up and began clearing his things away as they greeted him. With one last chug of his coffee, he put the mug in the area for dirty dishes.

Fili looked at Ori curiously. “So what did you bring us here for?”

“One of Nori’s friends - Karaoke Bofur with the moustache - runs a toyshop and needs more staff. Since you guys have been complaining about not having enough to do, I thought you might be interested.”

Fili grinned. “Sounds neat. I mean, I’ve been helping Uncle Frerin at work, but he doesn’t need as much illustration stuff done lately. He actually told me last week that he didn’t need both of us staying on full-time, so this could be a good opportunity.” Fili's speciality was traditional illustration and painting, and it wasn't exactly easy for him to find relevant work.

Gimli frowned a little. “I don’t know how much help I could be – it's not really my area. And if Fili is considering cutting down his hours a lot with Frerin... I think I’ll wait this one out. But if you want, I’ll ask Vigdis if she can help out?”

Ori nodded. Gimli was a photographer, and he was often busy organising shoots for weddings, graduations, and the like. His younger sister was still in school though, and would probably appreciate the chance to earn some money. “Sure, ask Vigdis.”

Kili, in direct contrast to Gimli, was practically bouncing with excitement. “This sounds cool! I haven’t had many commissions lately, and would love to have some steady work. Do you think they’d let me make little weapons to sell?”

Ori grinned at Kili’s enthusiasm. “Probably. They do a good business in little soldiers. You’d have to make sure that no one could get hurt, though. Wouldn’t want anyone getting an arrow to the knee.”

Kili grinned back. “That’s for sure! Shall we go?”

Ori, Fili and Kili quickly stepped over to the Tin Soldier, whilst Gimli said his farewells and promised again to speak to his youngest sister. Bifur and Bofur were both busy with customers, so Ori and his friends poked around the shop until the cousins could see them. Kili picked up a small wooden sword and brandished it at Fili.

“En gard,” he said, grinning.

Fili smirked and selected a tiny wooden axe. “Just try me,” he said, and bared his teeth.

“You'll never get a job if you break the place,” Ori pointed out, running his hand over the mane of a prettily-patterned rocking horse.

“Spoilsport."

Bofur was done first, and pulled out his crutches to make his way over to them as soon as he had finished ringing in his customer.

“Hi, Ori. These are your friends?”

“Yup, this is them.” Behind him Kili hid the wooden sword behind his back, like a guilty child. “They go to karaoke sometimes, you might have seen them?”

“Oh!” Bofur pointed at Fili and Kili, grinning. “Did you two do that Grease duet a few weeks back?”

“That's us!” Fili said, beaming and slinging an arm around Kili's shoulders. “We liked your 500 Miles, by the way.”

Bofur laughed. “Cheers. It'll be a while before I'm doing that again, though.” He glanced ruefully down at his leg.

Just then, Bifur ambled over, Lettuce at his heels as usual. “Hi,” he said absently, running a hand through his shaggy hair and smiling at Ori.

“This is my cousin Bifur,” said Bofur, slapping Bifur on the shoulder as he spoke. “And his shadow is Lettuce. Bif, this lot are... well, they hold a decent tune. I know that.”

“Fili,” said Fili, holding out his hand to shake.

“And Kili!” added Kili, doing the same.

“Fili's an illustrator,” Ori put in, “and he's great with kids. Kili makes armour and weaponry – he's an archer.”

“Very cool,” said Bofur. “I bet we could find a use for you two. What d'you think, Bif?”

Bifur nodded, rubbing at the enormous scar on his head. “Yup. Worth a try.”

“Great! You guys want to hang out here for a few hours? We're open till seven, and we can treat you to dinner afterwards. Dori's is open late.”

“That sounds great,” said Fili.

Ori hitched his bag further up his shoulder. “Have fun, guys. Text me later?”

Kili nodded from where he was studying the toy soldiers. “Sure thing, Ori. Now, Bifur, how do you get the arms to move?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ori tilted his head under the midsummer sun as he read his book on the park bench. It was quite warm, and as he didn’t have any other pressing concerns, he had decided to take the afternoon off with one of his favorite science-fiction books. He had a bottle of water that he had put in the freezer the night before, and a tupperware of Dori’s chard and ham mini-quiches, and so was all set for a contented afternoon at Queenston park.

By late afternoon, he had finished the water and the quiches, and was almost done his book. He had had to change benches several times due to starting sports matches and the changing position of the sun. but his current spot was shaded by a tree and had a bit of a breeze. He was disturbed from his novel - the heroine was just making her impassioned speech to the main villainess of the series before rescuing her brother - when he felt a nudging against his leg.

He looked down to see Lettuce, Frisbee in her mouth, looking up at him. Putting down his book, Ori smiled down at the dog. “Hello, girl,” he said, giving her a small scratch under her chin. She wuffed softly, giving him an expectant look.

“Lettuce!” exclaimed a familiar voice, and Ori looked up to see Bifur approaching, a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hello, Bifur,” he said, smiling.

 _Good afternoon, Ori._ signed Bifur. _Sorry about Lettuce. I think she wants you to play._

Ori looked down to see Lettuce tilting the Frisbee up at him hopefully. He reached down to gently take the Frisbee, and stood up, surveying the field. A group of laughing children were playing football nearby, and a young couple was having a picnic on a blanket to his right, so he threw the Frisbee in a direction that he hoped wouldn’t hit anyone. It soared away towards the trees; Lettuce let out one joyful bark and raced after it, tail waving. Ori watched her for a moment, then turned back Bifur.

_Is there a reason that Lettuce isn’t wearing her vest?_

Bifur shrugged. _She’s not working at the moment, so she might as well have it off. If I need her, she’s only a moment away._

 _Seems sensible enough. Want to join me?_ Ori patted the bench where he had been sitting, and where his bag still rested.

“Sure.” Bifur took off his backpack and dropped onto the bench with a sigh. “A nice change to sit. I’m usually on my feet.”

Across the field Lettuce had retrieved the Frisbee, but seemed to be entertaining herself by running in circles, occasionally veering to scare a pigeon that had decided to settle on the grass. Glancing sideways, Ori saw that Bifur was grinning as he watched his dog’s antics, stretching his legs out on the bench beside him.

“Do you bring Lettuce here often?”

“Sometimes. The regular park … ” Bifur frowned, seeming to grope for words before returning to signing. _They're rebuilding parts of our usual park. It's better for dogs, but this one is still nice._

“Do you not have some lawn where you live?”

_Yes, but she still needs walking, and variety is good. The family in the other half of the duplex has a new baby, so Bofur and I are trying to be as quiet as possible._

You share with your cousin?

“Yes,” said Bifur. “We look after each other. Neither married or attached, so works out.”

“That’s wonderful, that you’re staying close. Dori says I nearly broke his heart when I moved out to go to university, but I always try and keep in touch. It can sometimes be easier to be close to your family when you don’t live with them.” Ori had always gotten on well with his brothers - better, certainly, than they got on with one another - and he loved Dori dearly, but he definitely enjoyed having his own place. Especially as it meant less fussing over whether he’d combed his hair and brushed his teeth before leaving the house.

Bifur chuckled, noticing that Ori’s nose crinkled up when he made a joke; he was doing so now.

_I’m like that with Bombur’s family - Bombur is Bofur’s brother. He and his wife have seven kids, and the house gets very noisy._

Lettuce trotted back, and dropped the rather slobbery Frisbee in Bifur’s lap, looking very pleased with herself. Bifur fussed over her for a moment, ruffling her ears, before standing and hurling her Frisbee across the park again.

“Your cousin has _seven kids_?” Ori exclaimed, flabbergasted. Two siblings were quite enough!

 _Yes._ Bifur nodded. _He and his wife both have good jobs, though Bofur and I try to help out as much as we can. Lots of babysitting._

“I’m just trying to imagine changing diapers for seven kids! Yikes!”

Bifur laughed. “A challenge for sure.”

 _The twins were the worst. Always setting each other off, and twice as much in terms of diaper changes, dirty laundry, and fluids._ He shuddered.

Ori groaned. “I’m glad I’m the youngest in my family. Hardly any fluids for me to deal with that weren’t mine. But never ask Dori about the time I threw up spaghetti in my hair. He’s never let me forget it.”

Lettuce came back with the Frisbee once again, but dropped it at Bifur’s feet before flopping down on the grass for a rest, panting. Bifur leaned down to give her a leisurely pat, then picked up the Frisbee and put it in his backpack before stretching out on the bench once again.

“I’m an only child, but my cousins are like brothers. I’m the oldest. It can be good - got to boss them around.”

Ori shrugged. “There’s benefits and costs to both, I guess. I definitely get bossed a lot, but I can get my brothers to do anything I want.” He peered up at the sun, and checked his phone for the time. He winced. “Look at the time! I have to go -  I promised my mum I’d have her over for dinner tonight. I’d better go home and get started.”

Bifur smiled and waved him away. “Off with you. Have a good dinner.”

Ori stood, putting away his novel and getting his things together. “See you around?”

_I’m still on coffee runs for Bofur, so yes._

Ori noticed that Bifur had a very nice crooked smile. He bent down to give Lettuce a good-bye scratch, and she whuffed a good-bye at him in return, licking his hand.

“Bye!” he said as he turned to go. Bifur waved.

Ori quickly made his way to the bus stop that would take him homewards. He lived practically downtown, but the Queenston park was a little bit out of the way for people from the city centre - one of the reasons he liked it so much. The bus ride went quickly, though Ori got off a few stops earlier than usual so he could stop at the city market for some dinner ingredients.

The fish-stall was run by a pair of sisters, who had come to Erebor from Dale’s docks. Some of their family still lived there, and sent some of the best fish and seafood in the region to Alda and Aldis.

“Good afternoon, ladies!” Ori chirped as he stepped up to their stall.

“Good afternoon, sweetheart,” said Alda, winking at him as she hefted a crate of sturgeon to one of the fridges.

“Not that fridge, Alda,” scolded Aldis as she rang up a pimply teenager’s fish. “Put those in the one to the left - your other left - more left - yes, that one.”

Alda rolled her eyes. “Bossyboots.” She turned to Ori. “Eighteen minutes older than me, and she never lets me forget it.”

Ori grinned. “I feel your pain - I have two older brothers.”

Aldis harrumphed. “I’m put upon from all sides. I’ll get no peace at this rate.” She smiled to take the sting out of her words. “What can I get for you, Ori?”

“Ummm,” Ori worried his lip with his teeth as he considered the items on the iced counter. “Can I have some of the cooked shrimp? Say, a third of a kilo?”

“Sure, dear. Coming right up.”

Ori paid for his purchases and went over to the stall selling fruit and vegetables. He picked out some salad greens, a lemon, and a nicely ripe mango, paying the cashier. On his way out of the building, Ori stopped to admire the colorful fish strung from the ceiling. The creatures had been a project done by some of the city’s middle school students, and the fish, made of brightly colored paper and decorated with sparkles, bits of wrapping paper ,and more, nearly obscured the high ceiling of the market building. They looked like they were swimming, since they were suspended from the ceiling by thin, clear plastic strings.

Thankfully his building was only a short walk from the market, and it only took him a few minutes to get home. The Sandpiper had been the home of a distinguished businessman in a previous century, before becoming a bed and breakfast. After that business had failed, a small family had bought the house, and lived on the first floor while renting out the upper two floors to students, and long-term visitors. Ori huffed his way to the third floor, which was his domain. It had been rented to an artist for many years before Ori had taken up residence there, so bits of paint still spattered some parts of the floor, walls, and the pieces of furniture which had come with the apartment.

Putting his messenger bag on the floor, and his shoes on the splashpad, Ori stretched, then put away his groceries. He flopped on his couch for a few moments to rest, then turned on the radio to a cheery pop station and began tidying up a little - his mum wasn’t as much of a neat freak as Dori was, but she liked things to be in their proper place.

A few empty bottles of cider went into the recycling bin, and some tea mugs were retrieved from corners to be washed. He fished out his duster from behind a bookshelf and got rid of the worst of the accumulation, and then made sure that he didn’t have any clothes (clean or dirty) strewn about. After his apartment was mostly presentable - having an apartment that was fairly open-concept meant that the entire thing had to be kept fairly clean - he began doing some of the preliminary food preparation for his dinner with his mother.

Salad greens were chopped, the mango peeled and sliced, the lemon chopped into sections, and the shrimp were de-tailed. After everything had been put into bowls and then into the fridge, and the resulting mess cleaned up, Ori took his book down to the porch to wait for his mother’s arrival. Soon enough, Turith puttered down the street from the bus stop, waving to Ori as she came down the driveway.

“Your landlady really needs to put up a railing on these steps, Ori,” Turith sniffed. “I don’t want to fall.” She thumped her cane on the bottom step forcefully.

“Let me help, then.” Tucking his book under his arm, Ori helped his mother up the stairs and into the house. He guided her up the first flight of stairs up to his apartment, making sure she bent her head at the turning. They passed through the landing for the second floor, and then up the stairs to the third floor. He opened his door and led her through.

“Now, this looks much better than the last time I was here,” she said approvingly.

“You just turned up last time, Mum. And I was studying for an exam.”

Turith gave him a stink-eye. “A clean environment is helpful when studying, Ori. As is not having a coffee every half-hour”

Ori shrugged, trying to deflect. “It’s a moot point now, anyway. Just my dissertation to go! Now, sit down and I’ll get dinner.” He guided his mother to the little round table, its wooden edges and white tiled centre gleaming.

“You can’t spend all of your time doing homework and studying, my lad.”

Ori scowled as he reached into the fridge for the shrimp,  mango, and salad. “I don’t spend all my time doing homework.” He put shredded salad into the bowls with perhaps a little more force than necessary. “I work at Dori’s shop, and I spend time with my friends, and with you. And I read for fun, and all sorts of things!” Turith patted his hand as he brought the bowls to the table.

“Of course, dear. Can you pour me a glass of water?”

“Sure thing.” Ori poured out two glasses and got some cutlery, and, placing them on the table, sat down. “I hope you like this! I know that you love shrimp.”

_It looks lovely, sweetheart._

“Anyway, you were telling me about what happened at your book club yesterday?”

“Well,” said Turith, clearly preparing herself for a bit of a rant. “We were arguing about what we were going to do for our next book. I made a strong argument for some Virginia Woolf ….”

***

Bifur stretched out on the battered red leather couch in the living room of the duplex half he shared with Bofur, Lettuce at his feet. A cooking show was on the TV, and he was watching it half-heartedly, though a good portion of his attention was on his sketchbook. Though it was only summer, he liked to have designs for the little cousins’ Durin’s Day presents done well in advance. Fortunately, all the children were more than willing to tell Uncle Bifur all about their favorite colors and toys. His current design project was a set of Rohirric ponies for twelve-year-old Eilin, jointed to be able to run and move.

He was reviewing his pattern for the knee joints when he felt a headache coming on. These headaches, a leftover from his head injury, were very nasty and could lay him out for hours. Maybe a nap would help? He closed his eyes, curling his forearm over his head to block out the light.

He woke up later to Lettuce poking at his face with her cold nose, shaking from the  nightmare of gunfire, smoke, and pain. She had jumped up on the couch, likely when she had noticed him curling up in the fetal position while asleep. He took deep, steadying breaths, stroking Lettuce’s head with a shaky hand. “Good girl,” he managed, and she nuzzled his face comfortingly.

Bifur shuffled over to the kitchen, making sure to avoid the sketchbook and pencil set, which had fallen to the floor. Pouring himself a cold glass of water, Bifur grabbed his bottle of headache medication out of its cupboard, and took out a pill. Downing the pill and the water, Bifur put the glass on the counter and stretched. His head was still pounding, but the vestiges of the nightmare was receding. They didn’t happen as often now, but they were still decidedly unpleasant when they did happen.

“That’s better, eh, girl?”

Lettuce poked at his hand with her nose, and he knelt down so that she could nuzzle at his face and reassure herself. Seemingly satisfied, she wagged her tail.

“All set to go? Let’s see if I can get that drawing done and then we can go for a walk.” Lettuce wagged her tail harder at the mention of a walk. “You approve? Good.”

**

“It’s too damn hot,” Bofur complained, as he adjusted the airstream of yet another fan in the Soldier.

“August. Always this hot,” replied Bifur.

“Well, I don’t have to like it,” Bofur groused as he thumped back to his stool on his crutches. “Why did the family set up shop in the old quarter? We can’t get a permit to put in proper air conditioning.”

“Grandma earned. Deal with it. Downtown good for business.”

Bofur sighed. “True enough. We’d be worse off down in the open markets.”

_Exactly. At least here we can get fans and ice tea._

Bofur sighed. “It’s 11 in the morning, Bifur. That’s too early for ice tea.”

_Do you want some juice? I put some in the fridge out back yesterday?_

“Juice sounds fine.”

Bifur went out back to grab two cups, filling them with apple juice. Returning to the front, he put one on the counter so that Bofur could drink after he finished ringing up a yo-yo for a harried-looking man with two toddlers. Just as Bofur finished, his cell phone rang, the “Hips don’t Lie” ringtone that Bofur had coded in for Bombur.

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Bofur frowned absently as he listened to Bombur, who was rather harried judging by how fast he was talking. “Bombur - Bombur, easy! It’s okay, we got it… course I’m sure. Uh huh. Yep, will do. Talk to you later, bro.” Bofur hung up. Bifur raised an eyebrow at him in silent question.

“Bombur needs one of us to go pick up Vistri at daycare and mind him for the day,” Bofur explain. “Something about a water mains breakage. Shouldn't be too hard, and whoever stays will be fine since Kili’s coming in at eleven. You want to go, or would you prefer that I do it?”

Bifur wrinkled his nose, considering.

_I’ll go. They have good signers there, and Vistri likes me more._

Bofur shrugged. “Go for it.”

I don’t know how long I’ll be. Text me if you need anything.

“Sure thing. Have fun!”

Bifur and Lettuce left the shop, hitching a bus to Vistri’s daycare centre. The children were playing in the fenced yard in front of the building, minded by a couple of stressed-looking daycare assistants, and from their numbers it was obvious that many children had already been taken away. Vistri, rather quieter than his classmates, was absorbed in playing in the small sandpit in the corner of the yard. Bifur whistled a few bars of “Skinnamarink” to get his attention. Vistri’s head lifted up, and his face split into a grin.

“Uncle Bifur!” He scrambled out of the sandpit, grabbed his bag, and tore across the playground, and into Bifur’s arms. “Uncle Bifur! There’s all water in the classrooms and Miss Farrdotter said a bad word!”

“Did she?” Bifur asked, amused. Miss Farrdotter, he assumed, was one of the frantic assistants. Vistri nodded, looking a little gleeful at this transgression. Bifur took his small hand and headed to the office, Lettuce trotting behind them and ignoring the many cries of, “Look! Look! A dog!”

The head of the centre, Ms. Urrasdottr, met them at the door, adjusting her glasses on her thin face as she came outside.

“Ah, Mr. Dufarson. Mr, Bergurson said you or your cousin would be coming for young Vistri.” She smiled down at the boy. “Our apologies for sending everyone home on such short notice, but the water main breakage was quite severe and health regulations state that we cannot keep the children here while there is no running water.” Ms. Urrasdottr plucked at her sensible pants with worried fingers.

“No problem. Get to visit with my cousin.” Bifur smiled at Vistri, who cuddled into his side, suddenly quiet.

“You just have to sign Vistri out and then you can be on your way. Please follow me.”  Ms. Urrasdottr led Bifur, Vistri, and Lettuce into the centre, and picked up a clipboard off the front desk, which had a pen thrust through the metal at the top.

“Sign and date here, please,” she said, gesturing to the line with Vistri’s name on it.

“Here you go.” Bifur returned the clipboard and pen. “Have a nice day.”

“You too!”

As they left the daycare centre, Vistri remained glued to Bifur’s side, his initial enthusiasm seemingly gone.

“Alright, what’s up?” Vistri was usually very cheerful; seeing him so clingy was a bad sign.

“We were supposed to go to the pool today,” Vistri pouted - he loved going to the pool. “And now we can’t go.”

Bifur hummed thoughtfully, then bent down to scoop Vistri up in his arms. “How does the splashpad by the library sound?”

Vistri perked up. “Really? Thank you, Uncle Bifur!” He flung his little arms around Bifur’s neck.

“Don’t squeeze so tight!” laughed Bifur. “Choking.”

Vistro loosened his grip, giggling. He poked Bifur in the eye with his nose as he gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Love you, Uncle Bifur.”

“Love you too, sweetpea.”

The splashpad in question was in a small park by the main branch of the city library, and a decent bus ride from Vistri’s daycare. Bifur was glad when they arrived, as it distracted his little cousin from the incessant counting of streetlights.

By the time they arrived, Bifur was glad to be close to the cool water - the day was quite warm and there were no clouds in sight. He accompanied Vistri to the changing areas with Lettuce.

“Hold my backpack?” asked Vistri. Bifur took it and held it steady as Vistri removed his swimming trunks and changed into them.

“Let’s go see the water.” Bifur said. Vistri cheered and led Bifur out towards the splashpad.

Bifur and Lettuce took seats by the edge of the pad - the benches placed so as to be close enough to the pads for careful supervision of children and a cooling breeze, but far away from any splashes - and gestures Vistri towards the water. He smiled at Bifur and ran into the sprays. whooping as he went. Vistri’s obvious enjoyment lifted Bifur’s heart. He gave the boy a thumbs-up as he looked to his uncle. When Vistri returned to the water, Bifur pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw.

One sketch of Vistri in the water (to be given to Bombur and Johilda) and two potential toys later, Vistri was done with the splashpad. Bifur brought him over to the changing areas and supervised his return to street clothes.

“Can we go to the library, Uncle Bifur?” Vistri asked, all big eyes and pouty lip.

“Of course. Mind your feet, though.” The horse-and-buggy tours through the older districts of town were in full swing, and the poop-collectors were not always as efficient as they ought to be. A buggy had recently come through the street that Bifur, Vistri, and Lettuce took to the main Library, and fresh horse droppings littered the cobbles.

They stepped into the air-conditioned cool of the library, Vistri making a beeline for the children’s section. By the time Bifur had caught up to his young cousin, Vistri was waiting expectantly near one of the squishy brown leather reading chairs, a copy of The Paper Bag Princess in his lap. Bifur rolled his eyes. “Again?” Vistri nodded enthusiastically.

Bifur put down their bags and sat down. settling himself in the chair as Lettuce lay down next to him. Vistri climbed in his lap, and Bifur smelled a mix of chlorine and little-boy smell coming from his auburn hair. “OK then, all ready?”

“All ready,” Vistri replied.

“Elizabeth was a beautiful princess. She lived in a castle and had expensive princess clothes. She was going to marry a prince named Ronald ….”

***

Ori, after another day spent contentedly at the University Library - with meal breaks, _Dori_ \- was contently walking to the Teapot. Dori worried if he couldn't check on Ori most days, so he tended to stop by when he knew Dori would be in, be it for a morning coffee, a quick lunch, or an evening biscuit.

As Ori came in the door, Dori looked up at him, His expression changed from one of worry to a smile so quickly that Ori knew that he had solved some sort of problem for his oldest brother.

“Ori!” Dori exclaimed. “You have wonderful timing. We’re a little short-staffed - do you want to help for a few hours?”

“Sure, Dori,” said Ori. He moved towards the back to put away his gear and get an apron. He didn’t have anything better to do, anyway.

When Bifur and Bofur came in the door at ten after eight - a bit over an hour after the Soldier’s closing time, so they were going home for the day - for strong tea and some conversation if they weren’t too busy, Ori was glad. It was nice to see some friendly faces, and they weren’t busy at all. A bit after eight on a Thursday night in August was not a busy time for the Teapot.

“So, Ori,” Bofur drawled after he and Bifur had gotten some iced coffee, “those two brothers you sent us are great! Fili’s wonderful with the kids, and his eye for paints is spot on.”

Bifur nodded. _Kili has a talent for small-scale figurines. And his little armour is a hit, especially the removable stuff._

“Good,” Dori sniffed. “Those two rapscallions need something to keep them busy and out of trouble.”

Ori smiled. “I’m glad they're working out! They were both at loose ends, so it’s good to see that they’re making a good impression.”

“A really good impression - they’re giving us some breathing room. I’m just starting to remember what getting several full nights’ sleep in a row feels like!” laughed Bofur.

 _And I will be able to go to that talk on origami_ , signed Bifur with an air of satisfaction.

"A talk on origami?" asked Ori. "That sounds interesting!"

_It will be. A speaker from the Orocarni is coming to the city, a woman who specializes in traditional Blacklock origami. I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it, Ori - it’s being put on by the University._

“Not so surprising,” Dori huffed. “Ori is so focused on his research I’m surprised he’s stopped walking into walls from reading while he walks.”

Ori rolled his eyes. “I only did that a few times, Dori.” Looking towards Bifur, he gave a self-depreciating grimace. “The university has so much going on that it can be difficult to parse out the stuff that might appeal.”

“It’s next Saturday at six. If you want, we can go together?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Ori gushed. “I don’t work that night, either. Do you want to meet here at a quarter to six?”

Bifur nodded. “Will do.”

Dori smiled. “Well, Bofur, it looks like we’ve been passed over for better company next weekend.”

Bofur rolled his eyes. “Dori, I’m offended. I’m the best company my cousin could possibly want.”

Now it was Bifur’s time to roll his eyes. _Come on, Bofur. Finish your coffee and let’s be off. Or do you not want my curried noodle salad?_

Bofur gulped down the rest of his drink hurriedly, then began making his way out the door. “Well, I’ll say goodbye - I’m not going to jeopardize curry noodle salad for anything!”

**

“By the way, I like your suspenders.”

Bifur smiled. “Thank you.” The suspenders were rather splendiferous, red cloth with a bit of elastic, with burnished brass clips. They went well with the blue of his shirt.

 _Did you enjoy the talk?_ asked Bifur.

“Yes, very much so,” replied Ori. “The bit about paper-making was very interesting. I’d never seen paper with metal bits in the weave.”

Bifur’s gestures became more expansive in his enthusiasm. _That was fascinating! But not so different from other types of handmade paper, with flowers or bugs. I enjoyed the bit on kirigami - I might see if we can use some of that at the shop._

 _That would be cool!_ Ori signed.

“I had fun tonight.” Bifur said after a pause, something uncertain in his voice.

“Me too,” Ori said, his nose twitching. “Perhaps we could hang out some more?”

Bifur smiled, an expression which lit up his usually serious face. “Of course.”

Ori smiled as well. “Good. Well,” he looked at his phone screen, “I’d best be off. I work tomorrow at Dori’s. Good night!”

“Good night.”

Bifur, thumbs in his suspenders, watched Ori leave the building. It was good to meet new people, and make new friends.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The second arrivals lounge at the Ereborean International Airport was packed - three flights had come in at nearly the same time, one of which contained Kili. Kili, who was returning from a renaissance faire, made his way towards Fili and Ori looking rather more disheveled than normal.

Not alone. And with a shiny white-gold ring on his left ring finger.

“Kili.” Fili gave his best impression of a Durin scowl.

“Yes, brother?” Kili was putting on his innocent look, usually a sign that something was very wrong.

“Who’s this?” Fili gestured to the tall, slender, ginger-haired woman standing next to Kili. She was dressed in comfortable greens and browns, and had a truly stupendous amount of freckles. She had a ring that matched Kili’s on her left ring finger.

Ori just gawped. He had tagged along to help carry suitcases, but he hadn’t signed up for _family drama_.

Kili’s grin faded a little.

“Fili, Ori, meet Tauriel. She’s my wife.”

Ori blinked. Fili’s jaw dropped.

“Nice to meet you,” Tauriel said. Neither Ori nor Fili replied, both of them dumbfounded, but eventually Fili spoke in a rather strangled voice.

“You got _married_?”

Kili nodded. “We met up again at the faire, and things … progressed.”

Ori frowned. Kili was often impetuous, but this was a whole new level. “Hooking up with your internet girlfriend at a ren faire is all very well, Kili, but that doesn’t mean that you should get married.” Kili’s family - his scary uncle in particular - were going to be furious.

Tauriel spoke up, looking uncomfortable with this reception. “We would have just stayed boyfriend and girlfriend, but my brother - well, my adoptive brother … caught us being rather indiscreet and insisted that we…”

“Get married.” Kili said, looking especially pathetic. “So we did. Tauriel’s family is very conservative,” he added.

Fili’s eyebrows knitted together. “They can’t be too traditional if it was so hurried. And if none of our family was there to witness the wedding.” He sounded a little offended, though Ori could hardly blame him. Fili and Kili were extremely close, and generally told one another everything. Kili hadn’t called, or even texted, his enormous life-changing news.

Kili, face still red, hung his head. “In light of … certain events … speed was considered of more importance than crossing every T and dotting every I.”

“Certain events?” Fili yelped, looking more and more alarmed. “She’s not - I mean - are you - you’re not having a -” He gestured helplessly in the general area of Tauriel’s torso.

“No!” Kili and Tauriel exclaimed together, both looking as alarmed as Fili did.

“Definitely not,” said Tauriel firmly.

Fili groaned. “Mum isn’t going to be very happy about this. Though,” he considered, “Dad will probably be pleased about not having to go through all of the wedding rigamarole. You know how he hates fancy dress events.”

Ori smiled weakly. “Let’s just get everyone’s bags and go back to your apartment. Everything else can wait until later.”

“Alright.” Fili said. “But you” - he pointed at Kili - “call Mum and Dad, right now, and tell them you’re back. Then call Uncle Thorin. And then call Gran and Nana.”

Kili looked a little sick and pulled out his phone. “Yes, Fili.”

“Won’t your grandfathers want to know as well?” asked Tauriel.

Kili looked sheepish. “Dad’s parents are dead, so all we have left are Mum’s mums. They’ll be expecting a call from me, to know that I made it back safely. I’ll just have a little more to tell them about my trip. And I’m rather glad to be calling Uncle Thorin rather than telling him in person.” He grimaced. “I wouldn’t want to die before celebrating my one-month anniversary as a married man.”

**

Bifur and Bofur looked Tauriel over, Bofur craning his head from his chair. He had gotten a new cast - smaller and less clunky - at the start of September, but he still needed to sit often.

“So you’re the young woman we’ve been hearing so much about!” Bofur said cheerfully.

“Yes, Mr. Bergurson.”

“Please, call me Bofur. Hardly anyone calls me Mr. Bergurson.”

Tauriel blushed. “Yes, Bofur.” Tauriel’s blushes were spectacular, going up her cheeks and down her neck, making her pale skin rosy.

“Kili said you might want to work here?” Bifur asked, taking pity on the poor girl. Kili himself, standing behind Tauriel, nodded enthusiastically and gave his new wife a thumbs-up.

“Yes,” Tauriel said, “I would. I have some experience with woodworking and leatherworking. My family runs a nature preserve with a historic village, and I worked at the saddlery. It was all traditional stuff, with a few modern safety measures. I can also paint a bit.”

“Any good at origami?” Bifur asked.

Tauriel looked surprised. “Some.” Bifur looked pleased.

“I suppose you know a bit about plants and animals as well?” asked Bofur.

“Yes, and I have several reference books on both native and foreign flora and fauna that I’d be happy to work from and share. As long as they were returned in good condition, of course.”

Bifur and Bofur looked at one another.

“Well,” Bofur said, “We could take you on for a month and see what happens. Don’t expect any favors because you’re married to-”

The shop’s door opened (despite the early hour and the sign being turned firmly to ‘closed’), allowing two older women to enter. One of them was tall and willowy, her silvery-black hair pulled up into an elegant chignon, which only emphasized her regal profile and rather large nose. Her height made the shortness of the woman beside her more pronounced. In direct contrast to the tall, dour woman beside her, the shorter woman was blonde, dumpy, and rather wrinkly.

“Kili!” the shorter woman cried, upon seeing the two young men. “Why haven’t you come to see us sooner? You came back from Mirkwood four days ago, and we haven’t seen you!” She trotted over to them, the dour woman swanning forward behind her, and gave them each a hug.

“Nana, you’re crushing me,” croaked Kili.

“Well, what do you expect?” snapped the taller woman, “You go and get married out of the blue, and don’t even have the decency to come and tell us in person? We had to make a nuisance of ourselves to your parents to find out where you were going to be.”

Lettuce stood up, and edged closer to Bifur. She always tried to look after him when there were potentially triggering things about, but as long as the angry people weren’t angry at Bifur she wouldn’t make a fuss. The tall woman looked at Lettuce, noticed her service vest, then returned her attention back to Kili.

“Well, you did your best with an uncomfortable situation, I’m sure. Let’s meet our new granddaughter.” She approached Tauriel, who stood her ground with admirable composure. “You’ve a good height, and you obviously take good care of that gorgeous hair…” She looked Tauriel up and down, her lips pursed, before nodding. “You may call me Gran, or Thrailis if you prefer.” Thrailis smiled, a change which transformed her, making her look much nicer and more approachable.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Tauriel said, shoulders slumping slightly with relief as she held out her hand. Thrailis considered her for a moment longer, then gave her hand a shake.

“You seem a nice girl, at least. It would have been nice to have met you before…”

“Sorry, Gran.” Kili looked rather deflated, and Fili looked like he was looking for a way out. Bifur and Bofur retreated to the counter area and did their best to pretend that they were part of the furniture.

“And you should call me Fis, or Nana,” said the blonde woman, marching over to Tauriel and pulling her into a hug. Tauriel’s long arms windmilled for a moment, before patting Fis on the shoulder. “Now, if you’ve finished your business here, we shall take you out for a celebratory brunch. I believe that that wonderful teashop that you like so much is just down the street, dear?”

Thrailis nodded. “It is. Come, children.”

Fili and Kili looked at each other, then Kili went over to Bofur and Bifur. “I’ll be back at one for my shift, and I’ll bring Tauriel with me?”

“Do that,” Bofur said cheerfully. “Have a good morning with your grandmothers!”

After Thrailis had swept out of the shop, her wife and grandchildren in tow, Bifur and Bofur looked at each other.

 _Remind me to never get on the tall one’s bad side_ , Bifur signed.

“Yeah,” Bofur said. “I guess Fili and  Kili take more after the blonde.”

Shaking his head, Bifur went back to his whittling. “I just hope Kili comes back in one piece.”

“He’ll be fine. I just hope that the folks over at the Teapot are up to the challenge of dealing with them for brunch.”

“They’ll be fine.”

“I hope so. I’m still glad you were already over to pick up our morning drinks. Pass the scissors?” Bofur was assembling one of the new origami mobiles that Bifur had dreamed up after going to the talk with Ori. The one which was currently being done was a collection of different types of frog, done up in various sizes and colors.

Bifur passed over the scissors. “Here you go.”

Bofur carefully tied a knot, then picked up the scissors and snipped off the excess string. He held up the completed mobile.

“D’you think it looks OK?”

Bifur examined it. “Seems fine. I’ll go hang on rack to be sure.”

Standing, Bifur grabbed the mobile and hung it with the others on the rack strung up near the door. Admiring the effect, he smiled.

“Looks good, Bofur!”

Bofur smiled. “It’ll make some baby happy, that’s for sure.”

**

The Teapot was quiet, Ori was replenishing the trays of baked goods, when Bifur came in with Lettuce. Since term had started up again, this was Ori’s only day at the Teapot - he didn’t have to teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Tuesdays were dedicated solely to working on his thesis. Dori was understanding with Ori, as he was of all his staff with other constraints on their time.

“Good morning, Ori,” Bifur called.

Ori clunked his head on the case as he stood up.

“Good morning!” he said as he rubbed at the back of his head. “How are things?” He kept half an eye on Bifur, but his hands were busy with the assorted treats.

“Good. Met Kili’s wife and his grammas yesterday.”

Ori looked up from the fruit-filled meringues he was putting in the cabinet. “You met Thrailis and Fis? Was this before they came in here for brunch?”

_Yes. Thrailis is very stern._

Ori laughed. “She is, but she’s pretty nice under that. Thorin, Fili and Kili’s uncle, is more like her. Frerin is more like Fis, and their mother, Dis, is sort of in between.”

“Frerin is the other uncle?”

“Sometimes,” Ori shrugged. “Other times Frerin’s an aunt. Likes to change it up.”

"Good to know."

“Yeah, if you ever meet them, check for a bracelet. If it’s blue, he’s a guy, green for a lady, and yellow if Frerin’s not really feeling either.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. Don’t want to offend by accident.”

“That’s the only reason I’m bringing it up. He might come into the shop to visit Fili and Kili. And who knows, he might buy something - it might keep kids out of his work when they come to visit the office with their parents.”

“Sticky fingers?” Bifur asked wryly, clearly the voice of experience.

“Yeah,” Ori agreed, and then his eyes widened. “Oh! Do you want some drinks, by the way? Sorry, I shouldn’t keep you chattering here all morning.”

“Yes, please. A hot cider and a coffee with two milks.”

“Coming right up!”

In a few moments, Ori slid a tray with the drinks over to Bifur.

“Oh, Bifur?”

“Yes?”

“There’s a new restaurant opening tomorrow a few streets over. Want to go scope it out with me?”

“What sort of food?” Bifur had trouble with a lot of meat-heavy foods since his accident, and always tried to figure out if he had to politely decline an invitation before he got too involved.

“It’s a sort of homestyle diner. I’d ask someone else, but Fili and Kili always gorge themselves, and Gimli has to work. Dori would skin me if he saw me going to another place, but I know that he’s dying to find out what’s on their menu.”

Bifur considered for a moment. “Sure. What time?”

“Three o’clock? The lunch crowd will be gone by then.”

“OK. Meet me at the toy shop?”

“Will do! Now take those drinks back to Bofur before they get cold.”

**

Ori entered the Tin Soldier at five to three, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He walked over to Bifur, who was re-sorting a shelf of mixed magical peoples figurines. The spellcasters, mercreatures, centaurs, and other beings were all jumbled together from being pawed over by many small hands. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Afternoon,” said Ori. “You ready?”

“Hello. Be a few minutes, have to finish up.”

Ori’s nose crinkled a bit when he smiled. “That’s ok, I know I’m early. Do you mind if I take a look around?”

“Go ahead,” Bifur grunted, still rather caught up with his sorting. After the shelf was cleared up to his satisfaction, he looked around for Ori, to find him examining some of the pseudo First Age-style armour that Kili had been making up. He walked over, also admiring the craftsmanship that went into making the armour as realistic-looking as possible while being light enough for a child to wear and move around in.

“Pretty cool, right?”

Ori jumped a little. “They are. Kili’s work?”

“Yes. Starting to sell well.”

“That’s good,” Ori said, smiling. “Kili works best with feedback.”

Seeing Lettuce with her vest, and Bifur carrying her leash, Ori stood. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Bifur and Ori headed out the door, waving to Bofur as they went. Bofur waved back vaguely, absorbed in painting a tiny model. “Have fun,” he called, not looking up. “Don’t burn down the competition, now.”

“How are your studies going?” Bifur asked, eyeing the bag of books Ori had slung over his shoulder.

“Good,” Ori said. “My mentor got back from doing a study in Ered Luin last week, so we’ve been catching up a bit. She thinks I’ve made good progress over the summer.”

“That’s good.“

“Are all of those origami things in the shop yours?”

“Mostly. It’s fun, good for flexibility. Tauriel knows about origami, so helps out.”

“That’s lovely. Tauriel seems very sweet. I didn’t really expect Kili to marry her the first time they met in person, but at least she’s nice.”

“Not the most talkative, but that is good compared to Kili.”

Ori laughed, his nose crinkling.“That’s true. Kili can be very noisy. I try to have some mints or candies handy to keep his mouth busy.”

Bifur snorted. “Good to keep in mind. Often keep wrapped sweets for kids in the shop.”

“Don’t let him eat too many at once! Oh, and we have to cross the road here - can you see the restaurant? It’s the one with the hamburger sign.”

“I see it.”

They quickly made their way to the restaurant - Alfvari’s Diner - and took seats at the counter. A harried-looking waitress gave them menus, and came back in a few moments for their orders. After she had headed back to the kitchen, Ori turned to Bifur.

“How are things going at the toy shop?”

“Slowed down a little now that school’s up and running again. Though still busy enough to keep Fili, Kili, and now Tauriel on their toes.”

“Do the kids like them working in the shop?”

“Yes,” said Bifur. “Fili especially. Very patient.”

“That’s good. He had to learn to be good with kids, from dealing with Kili, and Gimli and his sisters. Fili’s pretty careful around kids, and a good listener.”

“Very good at helping the kids … figure out what they want. His painting skills are very good. Bofur teaching him woodcarving.”

Ori smiled. “That’s nice. Fili has always been good with his hands.”

The waitress stopped by with their drinks, handing Ori his cream soda and Bifur’s cherry float.

“How is Nori doing on his supply run?”

Ori shrugged. “Pretty good. Dwalin had to fish him out of an argument about hair styling product with a hairdresser last week in the Iron Hills. Apparently they disagreed about the proper type of volumizing mousse needed for different types of hair.”

“There are different types?”

“Apparently, and it’s quite contentious. Something about what type of effect that’s supposed to come out of it.” Ori wrinkled his nose. “It’s all rather over my head, unfortunately.”

Bifur nodded, and sipped on his float. Rather over mine as well. We’ve been making good use of the last batch of stuff Nori brought us at the Soldier - the new paints have gotten a lot of compliments.

Ori smiled over his soda. “That’s good to hear. Now, how are all your little cousins doing? You mentioned that Javrin has started his journeyman-project at the tailor shop? ”

Bifur smiled gently at the mention of his oldest (by twelve minutes) cousin. “Yes. Johilda is very proud. Hovers like mama duck.”

They continued to chat about the various exploits of Bifur’s cousins until their food arrived. Bifur’s salad looked delicious, full of fresh greens. Ori’s poutine was a mass of chips and cheese curds, smothered in gravy. Bifur looked up from passing Lettuce down some of her namesake plant to see Ori happily sniffing his plate. Ori looked up to see Bifur looking at him quizzically. He blushed a little.

“I like chips. They smell homey.”

Bifur smiled. “You have gravy on your nose. Here.” He passed Ori a handkerchief, one of the many he kept on his person in case of emergency. Ori took it and wiped at his nose.

“Better?” he asked.

Bifur nodded, and took a bite of his salad. _Now eat up, so you can go tell Dori how good the food is here._

**

The two-person delivery crew showed up at the Teapot five minutes before closing on a Tuesday night. Ori, who was closing with Dori, could tell that his brother was incensed and mystified. The timing was atrocious, and no matter how many times he tried to get people to not leave damp cups on the tables, they still did it. He’d need to put some serious elbow grease in to get the stains off.

“Is there a Dori Turithson here?”  The man asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” Dori huffed. Ori rolled his eyes at Dori’s bad temper - where he couldn’t see Ori’s small act of rebellion. “What can I do for you?”

“This,” the woman said, “is for you.” She thumped her box down on a table (thankfully choosing a clean one), and removed the clipboard from on top of it. “Sign here, please.”

Dori took the clipboard and examined it thoroughly, before signing and dating the various dotted lines and returning the board.

“Is that all?”

“Of course. We’ll be off,” said the woman. “Have a nice evening.” The two left the shop, the shorter man having to quicken his step to keep up with his taller companion.

“Now, what could this be?” Dori huffed as he examined the box with a critical eye. “I wasn’t expecting anything.”

Ori, also curious, came over to the box from the counter and looked it over. “Could it be Nori sending you unmentionables again?”

Dori sighed. “It’s not outside the realm of possibility.” He glanced at his watch. “It’s just about closing time; let’s lock up and then we can open this before we clean up. I’ll lock up, you make some tea.”

Ori started the water boiling and grabbed a pot, spooning in some of Dori’s favorite honey-chamomile blend.

Dori returned from locking all the doors and closing the windows as the clock struck nine. He returned to the front as Ori poured the tea into some of the cups they had gotten from Gimli’s mother, a local potter. Dori sat, put his keys on a corner of the table, and sipped at his tea. His eyes closed in contentment.

“That’s lovely. Now,” he opened his eyes and drew the package closer, “Let’s see what we’ve got.”

Dori opened the outer layer of the package with the small knife he kept on his belt for assorted cutting and chopping tasks. That done, he opened the maroon wrapping paper to reveal an envelope, on top of a box of dark wood, which was carved on the top and sides with an exquisite knotwork pattern. The envelope was opened to reveal a beautiful birthday card, obviously made from scratch.

“Nori remembered,” Dori sniffed, something that looked very close to tears in his eyes. He opened the card … to discover that it had been rigged to sing the most obnoxious version of “Happy Birthday” that Nori’s cardmaker had been able to find. A mass of sparkles fell out of the card - straight onto Dori’s lap, while also covering his hands. Ori whipped out his cell phone to take a picture of the look on Dori’s face, as Nori would surely appreciate it.

“Oh, you little…” Dori carefully laid down the card, then rubbed his hands together to dispel as much glitter as he could. Then, taking up the box - which was quite beautiful - Dori opened it.

“Oh, thank Mahal.”

“So it’s not another sex toy?” Ori asked curiously. Nori’s choices in gifts was sometimes … questionable.

“Not this time. Take a look.” Dori pushed the box towards Ori, who peered inside to see a selection of very nice loose teas. Some appeared to be of Blacklock origin, and others were likelier to be from the Ironfist area. Ori sniffed appreciatively at the mix of fragrances coming out of the box, then looked back up at his brother.

“Now, isn’t that lovely!”

Dori looked suspiciously bright-eyed. “And here I was thinking that Nori had forgotten my birthday.”

Ori sighed. “He wouldn’t forget, Dori. He just wanted it to be a surprise. Do you want my present now too? I was going to give it to you before we left, but you might as well have it now.” He wanted to give Dori a moment to recover.

Ori’s older brother sniffled, then nodded. “You might as well go fetch it. I saw that suspicious-looking lump in your bag. Shoo!”

Making his way over to his bag, which was behind the counter, Ori grinned to himself. Dori and Nori argued all the time, but they were there for each other when it counted. Ori had known that Nori wouldn’t forget Dori’s birthday, even if he couldn’t be there to celebrate it with them.

Ori fished his package out of his bag and brought it to the table, placing it in front of Dori. His eldest brother, having regained his composure, carefully removed the ribbon and took the card.

“This is lovely,” he exclaimed upon opening the envelope. “Did you make this?” ‘This’ being a card with an origami cupcake on it.

“I did,” Ori said. “Got the pattern off Pinterest.”

“Well, it’s lovely.” Dori peered inside to see the little note. “Thank you.”

“Now, open your gift already!”

Dori returned his attention to the package, and removed the purple wrapping paper, taking care not to rip it. Dori saved everything he could, reusing as much of it as possible.

The lid of the plain box was removed, revealing a new knife-sharpening kit. Dori immediately began taking all the pieces out of the box, cooing over them and petting them.

“This should help with those new knives Mum got you last Durin’s Day. These are good for several different types of knives.”

Dori put down the waterstone he was hefting, and stood to give Ori a hug. “Thank you, Ori.”

Ori hugged Dori back, making sure that Dori ended the hug first. “I love you, Dori. Happy birthday.”

“I love you too, little brother.” He tweaked Ori’s nose. “Now, let’s clean this place up and go home. There’s a bottle of red wine with my name on it...”

**

Bifur carefully finished the last bit of the hem seam on the doll skirt he was fashioning before snipping off the final thread. Picking up the skirt, he checked it over for mistakes before slipping it on the small cloth doll it belonged to. The trim green skirt with its little blue and white embroidery went well with the doll’s white shirt and green hat, and the little brown clogs which had been sown over her feet were the perfect match. The doll would be a good friend to some little boy or girl, keeping them company and listening to their stories. She had been designed to resist dirt and dangerous situations - her brown button eyes were sewn on securely, and her hair, all black wool, had been fastened on with great care. He clothes were totally removable, so that they could be washed and replaced at need.

Bifur took the doll to the front of the store and placed her with her brothers and sisters in the doll area, carefully straightening her hat. There were many of them, in different shapes, sizes, and color schemes.  

Whistling, Bifur went back to the counter and began working on the next little skirt, embroidering tiny purple stars on orange fabric. He looked up to see the sun just beginning to rise above the buildings across the street from the Soldier.

Early mornings were some of Bifur’s favorite time of day. The peace and quiet were, he found, good for him. As he quietly put his toys together, Bifur felt content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned about the increase of tags in this chapter - accidental injury, hospitals, etc.

Bifur settled into the overstuffed chair in the family cottage’s living room. As much as he loved his family and his work at the Tin Soldier, it was nice to get away sometimes. He stretched out his legs, resting his bare feet on the coffee table, and sighed in contentment. Privacy was delicious. Lettuce lifted her head from her dog bed in front of the fire at his sigh, but put her head back down on her front paws when she saw that he was just being melodramatic.

Sweater weather had arrived, and the nights were getting a bit chilly. Bifur had elected to build a fire on the hearth in the cottage’s living room, but kept his socks off, as he generally liked going barefoot for as long as he could every year. Also, he couldn’t appreciate the nice yellow polish Ida had put on his toes with socks on.

Bifur had come up to the cottage for a little peace before Samhain. The festival wasn’t native to Erebor, but had instead been brought over from Dale a few decades before. It was popular with children and families, who went out trick-or-treating. People came flooding into The Tin Soldier for costumes, accessories, toys, and decorations. All the fuss was rather hard on Bifur, who was rather quiet by nature and found that, after his accident, loud noises irritated him. Bofur, of course, thrived under the crush.

So here Bifur was, enjoying the peace and quiet of the cottage for a few days before all hell broke loose with the upcoming festival. Bofur was holding the fort back in the city, so Bifur didn’t have to worry about the shop being overrun with rampaging children as the two-week mark arrived. Bifur had brought his sketchbook and his carving tools, and was chipping away at a few projects. His current focus was designing little model trees. Some would be sold in the shop, good companions to the forest sprites and miniature camping sets, and others would be used to hold the small carved birds he was fond of carving and painting in his spare time. He didn’t sell these birds often, preferring to give them as gifts, or keep them around the house. There were several hung around the cottage, in windows and on walls. Johilda and the nieces had several as jewelry.

Bifur continued whittling away at the “trunk” portion of the tree he was currently working on. He had had several failed attempts - the trunks were too flimsy or too chunky, or the branches did not want to connect properly. He had high hopes for the current model. He had fiddled with the glue needed to attach the branches for several hours, since it disagreed with the paints used to imitate bark. He was fairly certain that this attempt would work, and if he was right, he would be able to use the glue to create more of a 3D effect for the bark.

Putting the carving aside, Bifur stood up and stretched. He had been whittling for some time, and wanted to stretch his legs and get some fresh air. He clucked to Lettuce, who sighed and heaved herself to her feet, clearly unwilling to leave her comfy spot by the fire. She watched as Bifur banked up the fire, her expression mournful. Stepping outside, Bifur locked the door and pocketed his keys. It was chilly outside, with a sharpness in the air that warned of the impending winter. Bifur’s breath misted in the air in front of him, and he wished he’d thought to pick up a scarf. He and Lettuce headed up the driveway towards the road. Perhaps they would make it up to the small hill where they took the children sledding in the wintertime - it offered a good view of the lake and the surrounding area.

As Bifur and Lettuce meandered down the road, Bifur began to feel mildly dizzy, but he put it down the physical exertion - he’d been sitting a lot lately, and the hill was steep. Lettuce began to nose at Bifur’s side in a worried fashion. Slowing his pace, Bifur realized that Lettuce was warning him about an impending dizzy spell - a result of his injury that came on occasionally. They weren’t too bad as long as he could sit them out quietly. If he wasn’t settled before the attack came on in full force, he might injure himself or someone else.

Bifur knew that he wouldn’t be able to  get back to the cabin before the dizzy spell took full effect, so he began the breathing exercise Dr. Groinson had recommended and began to lower himself to the ground on the side of the road. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do until he felt well enough to head back. He didn’t want to fall and injure himself.

As he lowered himself, his changing center of gravity, combined with his growing dizziness, made him slip on the loose gravel on the side of the road and fall. His head hit the pavement with a sickening thud. Thankfully, Bifur wasn’t knocked out, though his head bled freely and the dizziness had gotten worse, and had been compounded by a fierce ache. Seeing that Bifur wasn’t getting up, Lettuce sprang immediately into action, looking around urgently to see if there was anyone around that she could bring to Bifur’s aid. Seeing no one, Lettuce reached towards the GPS-enabled emergency button on her vest, pushing it with her nose. Having done so, she took a protective stance near Bifur’s head, watching him carefully in case of other symptoms while keeping an eye out should a car come down the street.

By the time the ambulance arrived from the nearby village, Lettuce had retrieved Bifur’s wallet, via the slim chain attaching it to his pocket, similar to the one that he attached to his pocket watch. The ambulance stopped near Bifur, and the paramedics leaped out of the car and sprang into action. Taking out a stretcher, they moved around Bifur while talking quietly to him and one another, assessing his condition and how best to move him into their vehicle. One swept up Bifur’s wallet and fished out his emergency information card, then spoke quietly to Lettuce.

“It’ll be all right now, girl. We’ll take care of him.” As the wheeled stretcher was shifted down towards the ground, Lettuce quietly nosed at Bifur’s hand. She climbed up into the ambulance after the gurney was clear, and stayed as close to Bifur as she could for the ride to the hospital.

**

Bifur woke from a nap to see Bombur waiting in a chair at his bedside.

“Bom,” he croaked.

Bombur looked up from his doze, and smiled tentatively. “You’re awake!”

“Lettuce ok?”

Bombur nodded, pointing to a doggy bed beside Bifur’s own. “Lettuce, who is a very good girl” - this was directed at Lettuce, who had come to attention and moved to the side of Bifur’s bed when she heard his voice - “called for an ambulance and stayed with you until it came.”

Bifur reached down to give Lettuce a pat. “Good girl, Lettuce,” Lettuce gave a small, happy bark and licked Bifur’s hand, before settling back down into a watchful position on her bed. There was a small pile of treats and toys next to the bed, likely from his family, who always made a point of thanking Lettuce after she had performed some especial service for Bifur.

“How long was I asleep for?”

“About half an hour before I got here an hour ago, according to the nurse. They want you to keep waking up every two hours to make sure you’re alright.”

Bifur made an annoyed noise. The waking up was a necessary precaution - both because he might well have a mild concussion and in terms of his prior head injury - but it was going to be annoying. He liked sleeping, in particular, he liked getting a full night of it on a regular basis.

“How long stay?”

Bombur frowned a little. “They said they want to keep you in for a few days, for observation. If you don’t have a bad concussion, they’ll probably let you go home and rest.”

_Yay. I love hospitals so much._

“Now, Bifur,” Bombur scolded, “I know that hospitals don’t really agree with you, but if you don’t stay in now, you might need to come back later for longer. And you gave us all quite a scare! Aunt Brynja is almost sick with worry.”

“Will you call her for me?”

“I should tell the doctors you’re awake. If they’ll let me, we can call together after that. If not, I’ll call myself and tell her I spoke to you.”

Bifur scowled. “Send in annoying doctors.”

Bombur stood, and giving Bifur one last encouraging smile, left the room to fetch a nurse.

**

Bifur received many visitors during his stay at the hospital. Bofur, Bombur, Johilda, and their children tricked in at various points and groupings, bringing cards, small necessities, and a welcome taste of the outside world. Vistri had come bounding into the room on his first visit, and had climbed straight onto Bifur’s bed and demanded that he stick his tongue out for inspection, much to the nurse’s dismay. Bifur wasn’t sure what the state of his tongue told Vistri about his health, but the boy had seemed satisfied, giving him a rib-cracking hug and kissing his cheek.

His mother came in once a day to chat, scolding him roundly the first time for scaring her and then bursting into tears. She had since brought him snacks, decrying the hospital food as bland. He was very grateful for the samosas and the spinach roti.

Bifur’s favorite visit was from Fili, Kili, and Ori, who came in on the second day he was properly awake. Ori had coming wearing a huge backpack, from which he produced a variety of origami, setting them up on Bifur’s bedside table and on  various other surfaces.

As soon as the nurse had left, Ori produced a large container of soup and several small rolls from his backpack, as well as a spoon and several napkins.

“I’m under strict instructions from Dori that I’m to watch you eat as much of this as you can,” said Ori imperiously, Fili and Kili grinning like loons in the background.

“Dori must be fond of you,” Fili chortled. “He only sends the good tupperware to people he likes.”

Bifur eyed the soup warily. “Dori sends soup often?”

“All the time,” said Ori. “Dori mothers people compulsively. Never sneeze in his presence, and Mahal help you if you cough.”

“That’s for sure,” laughed Kili. “I ended up going home from the Teapot last week in a new hand-knitted hat and mitts because Dori thought I looked ‘a tad chilly’.”

Bifur snorted. “Pass the soup.” Ori brought over the bowl, opening it and giving Bifur the spoon. Fili passed over the rolls, while Kili kept an eye on the door in case a nurse came their way and saw the illicit food products. Bifur took a testing spoonful of the soup, and sighed appreciatively.

“Good!” While Bifur industriously ate the soup, occasionally dunking a roll into it for good effect, Fili and Kili chattered about various events at the shop and around town. Ori wandered over to Lettuce, scratching her ears and producing a treat stick for her, which she ate with vigour.

When Bifur had finished his soup, he smacked his lips. “Tell Dori the soup is very good.”

Ori looked up from gathering up the soup bowl and spoon. “I will.” The eating implements safely away, Ori began brushing away stray crumbs from Bifur’s table.

“Now,” Fili said, “the shop hasn’t been the same without you. We gets kids asking for you every day!”

Kili nodded. “They miss you almost as much as we do!”

“Have to wait longer. Here for a few days, then home.” Bifur’s face must have shown his exasperation with this verdict.

“Well, I’ll just have to bring you some more soup,” said Ori determinedly. “And maybe some of those spinach oatmeal cookies you like so much.”

Bifur scowled. “Don’t go to trouble for me.”

Ori rolled his eyes. “We do do deliveries, you know. We have a few regulars for business lunches, and Dori contributes to some soup kitchens.”

“Alright.” Bifur shook crumbs from his shirt. “Get Bofur to give address.”

“Will do.”

Kili moved over to Bifur’s bedside, leaning against the footboard. “Speaking of Bofur, he’s insisting that Fili, Tauriel, or I go to the teashop every day. Says you did it. We think you’ve been spoiling him.”

Bifur rolled his eyes. “Bofur is silly.” He liked to spoil his cousin a little, and who could blame him? His dimples hadn’t gotten any less cute in the decades since he’d been an adorable toddler begging Bifur for stories and candies. “Tell him I said needs more exercise.”

Fili smiled. “We’ll do that.”

A nurse knocked and came into the room. “I’m sorry, gents, but you’ll have to go. Visiting hours are finished for the afternoon. Feel free to come back another time, though.”

“Sure thing, ma’am,” said Fili, his dimples flashing. The three began to gather up their oddments as the nurse left the room again. When they were done, they all turned back to Bifur.

“I hope you feel better soon,” Kili said. “We miss you at the shop!”

“Working on it, Kili. Stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll do my best to keep an eye on him,” Fili joked. “But you have to do the same here!”

“I’ll try. No promises about whoopie cushions.” Fili snorted, and Ori smiled.

“Now, don’t get any ideas, or I’ll tell Bombur and Dori you’re looking peaky. They’ll come in and mother you to death.”

“They would try.” Bifur rolled his eyes. Bombur worried a lot, but it was usually rather touching. But Dori in a mothering mood would be a thing of terror.

Ori looked through the open doorway to the hall. “We’d best be off - the nurse is giving us the stink-eye. We’ll be back, though!”

“Bye.”

Waving, the three left Bifur’s room. Bifur grinned to himself. They were such well-meaning young men.

**

Bifur had been released from the hospital, upon the condition that he would rest at home for at least a week before considering going back to work, and then be careful what he did when he did go back. So Bifur was spending his week at home puttering. He was cooking, cleaning, and getting around to all of those little projects that had been ignored in all the hustle and bustle of everyday life. His stint at the hospital had also taken away from the time he usually spent doing all his usual fall tasks. Like his current job - preparing the garden for winter.

Bifur kept a splendid garden every summer, with some help from Bofur. The half of the duplex’s front yard that Bifur and Bofur maintained had a shady maple tree, as well as a bunch of pretty orange and yellow lilies which lined the brick path to the door. The back yard contained a thriving vegetable garden, with plenty of chard, peas, and, of course, lots of lettuce, among others. These had mostly been enjoyed by the family while fresh. Bifur also canned and stewed much of his produce, making beet and cucumber pickles, and rhubarb and tomato preserves - now all in the cold room with the squashes and the potatoes. The berry bushes took up one whole corner, with blackberries one one side, raspberries on the other. These had been turned into jam, along with the small sweet strawberries that Johilda grew in her garden.

The garden’s winter preparation was almost done, and Bifur was just putting in the last layer of mulch on what had been the squash patch when the rain began, He looked up to see heavy rain clouds filling the sky. Standing, he brushed the dirt off his knees and picked up his tools and the bag of mulch. The rest of the mulching would just have to wait until later. He clucked to Lettuce, and moved the tools and the mulch into the shed before hurrying into the house. The rain picked up right before he and Lettuce entered the back door, so Bifur stripped off his boots and sweater at the door and gave Lettuce a toweling before washing his hands, Even with gardening gloves, some dirt did tend to get on the hands.

The rain was turning into a veritable downpour, so Bifur decided to make himself some tea after he changed out of his gardening clothes. When it was made, Bifur and Lettuce settled in front of the television, Bifur putting on Antiques Roadshow. This particular episode dealt with antique weapons, and Bifur watched with interest as Lettuce cuddled with him under the knitted blanket. Maybe he would get some ideas for the shop.

**

Ori stretched as he went into the back area of the shop for some more ground coffee. It was the evening before Samhain, and there were excited children (and worn-out parents) everywhere. Their parents seemed intent on dragging them into the Teapot for a rest and a snack. Ori figured he couldn’t blame the parents for wanting a hot, caffeinated beverage - the children were very excited, not only by the upcoming weekend holiday, but also by the several centimetres of snow which had fallen the night before. Snow at this time of year was fairly common, and most costumes were designed with that in mind, Still, this was the first large snowfall of the year, and the children were over the moon. Ori almost wished that he hadn’t told Dori that he would help out specially for the weekend, with the holiday and all, but he figured that since he had, he might as well put the best face on it as he could. And he might be able to weasel out some extra favours out of Dori later.

After he grabbed the coffee and took it up front, Ori went around the shop floor, clearing off dirty dishes and wiping down the tables. While doing this, he got “stabbed” by three warriors, got turned into an elephant and a tiger by two very cute little magicians, and got set upon by a toddler in a purple dragon costume. While Ori generally liked children, he wished  that the fluffy snow falling steadily outside hadn’t forced them inside. These children and their parents had been participating in the city’s annual under-6 Samhain scavenger hunt, but the poor weather was a challenge. This was good for business, but less good for Ori’s peace of mind.

He felt pressure on his foot, and looked down from his scrubbing to see a small child in a pumpkin costume sitting on his foot. The child - who couldn’t have been more than a year and a half old - grinned at him, showing off several teeth, and began sucking a thumb. He couldn’t tell if the kid was a girl or a boy, or to whom it belonged. Ori looked around with a sense of rising urgency, Just because the child was happy now, didn’t mean that he or she wouldn’t turn into a screaming, oozing mass of unhappy baby without a moment’s notice.

After a moment’s frozen indecision, a young mother came up and swung the baby into her arms. She grinned up at Ori.

“Sorry about that! She likes meeting new people, and isn’t shy about going up to them.” The baby grabbed at her mother’s glasses, almost managing to wrench them off before her mother disentangle them. Ori smiled.

“She’s obviously a very active child.”

The mother ran her free hand through her dark hair. “Too active for her own good. Sorry again for disturbing you.”

“It’s no problem.” Ori watched the mother and daughter go back to their table in mild confusion before going back to his cleaning.He was never quite sure what to do with children under the age of six or seven.

**

Ori carefully maneuvered his cart into the Tin Soldier’s back room as Fili held the door open for him. Thankfully, there was a small ramp leading up to the door. He gratefully let go of the cart when it was inside, and took a good look at Fili.

“Where did you get that?”

“Where did I get what?” asked Fili, in a far too innocent tone of voice.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Fili, by some miracle, was keeping his face straight while Ori was trying not to goggle at his friend. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your costume. Where did you get that bumblebee costume?”

Fili sighed. “Bofur’s sister-in-law made them.” Seeing the almost manic look of glee on Ori’s face, Fili rolled his eyes. “And yes, Kili, Tauriel, Bofur, and Bifur have costumes as well.”

Ori giggled. “Well, let’s have a look.”

Fili’s eyes almost came out of his head with the force with which he rolled him them, but he took a step back from Ori and slowly turned around.

Ori had to admit that it was a truly excellent costume. Fili had a fuzzy black hat on, which had little antennae sticking out of it. The black-and-yellow striped tunic and pants looked comfortable, but Ori wasn’t sure if spandex had really been necessary for the pants, though they did do wonders for Fili’s bottom. The wire and batting wings attached to his back swung and moved a beat behind Fili’s twirl.

Ori did his best to stifle a laugh. “The kids must love it.”

“They do. Several of them have complemented me on my makeup.” Fili’s face was made up to resemble a bee, with black around his eyes and mouth and the rest garishly yellow.

“Come on, Ori, let’s get this out front so the people in for Samhain can enjoy their homemade punch and cookies.”

This time it was Fili who pushed the cart while Ori opened the door to the front of the shop and lifted the bar over the counter towards the small table that had been set up for the food. They were joined by Kili and Tauriel as they began putting punch and Samhain-themed cookies on the table. Kili was dressed up as a turtle (complete with shell and a little tail). Tauriel was wearing an emperor penguin costume, with her flaming hair hidden under the headpiece.

The food was set up, and they turned around to get official sanction. Bofur was up at the cash, dressed as a …

“Potato?” stuttered Ori.

Kili snorted. “Yeah, they let Bombur’s youngest pick out the costume themes. Wanted vegetables and animals.”

Ori looked around the shop. “Where’s Bifur?”

Fili looked around as well. “He went outside to wait for one of his cousins, who’s going to help out today. Busy time, and all. Ah,” he said, seeing the door open and a mass of green enter, “there he is. And Gortra as well.”

Kili grinned, and gestured Bifur and his cousin over to the table. “Hey Bifur! Look what Ori brought over for us.”

Bifur checked out the table, then smiled at them from under the impressive top of the broccoli costume he was wearing. “Looks good! Gortra, check the cookies for quality.”

Ori scowled playfully as the teenager, who was costumed as a bottle of ketchup, grabbed one of Dori’s double-chocolate chip cookies and happily gobbled it down. “That’s not very nice, Bifur.”

The older man chuckled. “Dori bakes very well, but you never know. Gortra, this is Ori who works at the teashop. Ori, my cousin Gortra.”

“Hi!”

“Hi,” replied Ori, glad that he was out of crumb-spraying range. He had seen Gortra before in the shop, as well as several others of Bifur’s cousins, but he was always mixing them up. He was fairly certain that this one was the second-oldest girl.

“Oh,” Ori said, “You might want to adjust your hairpins - your hat looks like it wants to come off.”

Gortra felt her hat - which was askew - and pouted.

“Will you fix it?” she asked, turning to Bifur.

“Of course. Come here.”

Gortra went and scrunched down in front of Bifur. After a moment of poking at the offending hat, Bifur removed all of the pins and took the hat off. He raised an eye at the elaborate braidwork on her head.

_Bombur did your hair?_

Gortra rolled her eyes. “You know that mom doesn’t have the patience for hairstyling. She’s never worn it long anyway”

“True. Now hold still. No talking.” Bifur stuck the hairpins firmly in his mouth so he could have both hands free to work on his cousin’s head.

Holding the hat firmly with one hand, Bifur arranged Gortra’s braids under it before quickly pinning the hat in place. Gesturing for Gortra to move her head, Bifur determined that the hat was fastened securely, and grinned.

“Much better. Now, go be helpful.”

Ori looked around the store, happy to see so many happy children, many in costumes, despite the early hour. It wasn’t yet ten, and the store was packed. Returning his attention to Bifur, he asked, “Do you want someone from the Teapot to come and pick up the dishes this evening?”

Bifur shook his head. No. Someone from here will do it after we close. You’ll have enough to do over there without worrying about coming over for the dishes.

“Thanks,” said Ori. “Ones less thing to do.”

Bifur smiled. “It’s no trouble.”

**

Bifur tiredly pushed the cart with the dirty dishes up the lane to the Teapot’s back entrance, Lettuce padding at his heels. As they reached the Teapot’s service door, Bifur rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

After a moment, the door opened and Ori stuck his head out.

“Bifur! Oh, you’ve brought the dishes back. Here, I’ll hold the door so you can bring them inside.”

Bifur hauled the cart inside the shop, then made sure Lettuce was safely inside before Ori closed the door. Letting go of the cart, Bifur stretched.

Ori was busily moving the dirty dishes into the industrial-sized dishwasher. Turning to Bifur between loads, he frowned slightly.

“Bifur, you look tired. Why don’t you sit down for a minute?” He gestured to a squishy armchair tucked behind the door, which, though rather battered, was covered in a woolen blanket and has several cushions on it.

Bifur smiled. “I won’t say no.” He sat, the armchair wheezing and sagging slightly under his weight, and sighed with a great sense of relief at getting weight off of his feet. He gestured for Lettuce to sit. and she curled up at his feet.

“I guess you’ve been busy today?”

_Yes. Lots of last-minute shopping, then trick-or-treaters._

“We’ve had some trick-or-treaters to, mostly getting hot drinks. Thankfully the snow is pretty light.”

“Glad to be done for the day.”

Ori snorted. “You’re lucky; we don’t close until ten.”

Bifur groaned. “Don’t envy you.”

“I don’t envy you. Our patrons didn’t include nearly as many Samhain-hyped kids. Just caffeine-deprived teens and busy adults.”

“Easier to handle, but less cute.”

“True enough.” Ori, done with the dishes, wiped his hands on some paper towel, then turned to Bifur. “D’you and Lettuce want to come up front with me? I can send you back to the Soldier with something hot to drink.”

_That would be lovely. Can I take some drinks back for the others as well?_

“Sure thing.”

Passing a Tupperware of baked goods on his way to the door to the front, Bifur paused. “Are these up for grabs?”

Ori turned around, and scrunched up his nose. “I’m afraid not. Those are the cookies for the food bank. I’ll see what we have up front, though.”

Bifur smiled foolishly at Ori. “Sounds good.”

“I think we have some spinach oatmeal cookies left,” said Ori as he held the door to the shop proper open for Bifur and Lettuce.

“Good. Favorite.”

Ori smiled. “For some reason, they’re mostly popular with adults. Kids hate them.”

Bifur shrugged. “Their loss. More for me.”

Ori laughed softly as he went through the cookie shelves. “Well, here’s some oatmeal spinach for you, and some chocolate chips for everyone else. You want a round of hot cider for drinks? Coffee might be a little much at this time of night.”

“Cider is fine.”

As Bifur left the Teapot fifteen minutes later with a big bag of cookies and a tray of cups of cider, Ori called out to him. “Try not to get run over by any trick-or-treaters!!”

Bifur turned in the half-open door and replied, “Will do. Don’t let any dinosaurs rampage the teashop either.”

“I’ll do my best. Good-night.”

**

“I really can’t see why this is necessary, Dori.” Ori grumbled.

“Your wardrobe is a shambles. little brother.” Dori had been elbow-deep in Ori’s closet for upwards of an hour, and showed no signs of stopping.

“My wardrobe is _fine_. And I don’t know why you needed to clean up. I’m an adult, and perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself.”

Dori rolled his eyes. “You were in the shower, so we couldn’t consult on new clothes. And I find it difficult to concentrate when there’s dirty underwear and unwashed dishes strewn around.”

Ori definitely did not pout. “They weren’t strewn. I just didn’t get a chance to wash my dishes yesterday. And my laundry day is tomorrow, I’ll have you know.”

Dori rolled his eyes “That’s what you always say.”

“The whole idea of my needing new clothes is totally unnecessary, by the way,” Ori complained. “My current wardrobe is perfectly acceptable.”

Dori turned around to face Ori and put his hands on his hips. His pale face was red, and his silk bowtie was askew.

“Ori, some of your clothes are more patch or hole than fabric, and the rest are getting faded or worn. You need replacements, and we need to figure out what you have before we can do that. And your new grant’s come in, so you have a bit of money for yourself.”

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Ori pouted.

Dori saw his little brother’s expression and came over to Ori’s position on the bed, giving him a hug.

“I just want to see you looking your best, Ori. And that means nice clothes, professorial clothes, not a mess of knitwear, graphic t-shirts and jeans.”

“At least knitwear is semi-professorial.”

Dori nodded. “That it is. Now, help me figure out which of your underwear is destined for the rag bag.”

**

“Dori,” Ori said, “there is a limit on the number of pairs of slacks that I need.”

Ori was doing his best to stare his eldest brother down while just in his undershirt and briefs, with very little success. Dori had perfected the art of getting his way by simply ignoring any and all opposition, as he was doing now, so Ori eventually succumbed, taking the pair of pants that Dori was holding out to him and putting them on.

This was what he got for letting Dori barge into the changing room with him. It’s not like he was almost thirty years old, and fully able to choose his clothing for himself. Ori was convinced that Dori still thought he was an errant eight-year-old that needed constant supervision and care.

“Now,” Dori pursed his lips as Ori showed him the pants for approval. “These aren’t a bad fit, and the color goes with several of the shirts we’ve picked out” - here Dori pulled Ori to the pile of shirts he had pulled from the racks to compare the color contrasts - “and it should go well with what you have at home. It also flatters your bottom.”

Dori nodded sharply, and gestured for Ori to remove the pants. When he was done shimmying out of them, he saw that Dori was eyeing the piles of clothes critically.

“Have we got everything we need at this store?” asked Ori. “I would rather like to go to the bathroom.”

“I do believe we’re done here. In fact, we’ve been so successful that we won’t need to buy you any more clothes.” Dori pointedly ignored Ori’s sigh of relief. “Now, let’s sort all of this out - fold those pants, Ori, don’t just toss them - and we’ll go and pay.”

As they exited the store, Ori turned to Dori. “Thanks for picking up the tab at this store, Dori. Let me treat you to lunch.”

Dori ruffled Ori’s hair as they made their way towards the food court. “Don’t worry about it. You paid for all the rest, and I have to help see you properly outfitted, don’t I?”

“If you insis - Dori, is that a hickey?” Dori’s wooly scarf had slipped a little, leaving a large red mark that came out from the edge of Dori’s beard visible.

Dori harrumphed as he adjusted his scarf. “That’s none of your concern.”

Ori grinned. “So it is a hickey! Did you have a good time with Balin last night?”

Sighing, Dori adjusted the bags he was holding. “If you must know, I did. We watched movies, and drank wine.”

“And you got a hickey.” Ori smirked. It felt so good to have some dirt on his ever-stuffy eldest brother.

In desperation, Dori directed Ori towards his favorite food stand. “Now Ori, let’s have some lunch. A trip to the mall wouldn’t be complete without some butter chicken, would it?”

Ori rolled his eyes as they entered the lineup. “You may have distracted me from your romantic antics for the moment, Dori, but don’t doubt I’ll pump you for details over lunch.”

“Hurry up and order, scamp.”

When Dori and Ori were halfway through their meal, Ori felt someone hug him from behind when Dori was looking the other way, staring disapprovingly at someone’s outfit. Ori turned around to see who had accosted him, to see Nori.

“Hello, little brother. Long time no see.”

“Nori!!” Ori squealed, pulling his brother into a tight hug from his seat. He pulled Nori into the chair next to him, and took a good look at his middle brother. Particularly his hair.

Dori gawped as he turned around and saw Nori. “What have you done to your hair?”

“Felt like a change,” Nori shrugged. He had had his mohawk tidied, the sides freshly shaved and the rest formed into a pompadour and neatly braided, but what was most surprising was the color. Instead of Nori’s usually vivid red, his hair was currently dyed a flamboyant purple. There were also little plastic flowers tucked into the braid. “Figured the family color was a good way to go.”

Ori giggled, but Dori groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“So, Dori, how are things?”

“They were good until I saw your head.”

“You don’t have to be nasty, Dori. I haven’t put hair dye in your shampoo bottles in years.”

Ori snorted. “He’s got a point. Though you looked nice with blue-tinted hair.”

“I did not!” Dori retorted. “And I had to go and meet with the bank like that. I had to wear warm colors for weeks to disguise the color.”

“You poor muffin,” said Nori. “Did you guys come here to shop for Durin’s Day presents?”

“In part,” replied Ori. “Dori insisted that I needed new clothes, which we got this morning. We hoped to get some holiday shopping done this afternoon.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“As long as you behave,” said Dori.

“I’ll behave moderately well, and won’t make lewd comments loud enough so that other people can hear. Good enough?”

“It’ll do, Nori,” said Dori, taking a bite of his naan. “Just try and avoid any major incidents.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Long time no see.  
> So, news - Chess-ka is taking a bit of a break from fandom for personal reasons, so this will be writing plus occasional art cameos by other people for a while.

“He’s not bad,” Gimli said, listening to Bofur’s karaoke rendition of “Let It Go.” “Though I have to ask, is he weaving around because of having his cast off or because he’s drunk?”

“I’m going to go with drunk,” said Kili. They had been at “The Three Flutes,” their favorite karaoke bar, for three hours, and Bofur was a little worse for wear in terms of alcohol consumption.

“You have to admit, Bofur’s pretty silly when he’s been drinking,” said Fili.

“He’s gotten better,” said Bifur. “Used to be weepy after drinking. And deserves to be happy. Good contract.”

Every member of the Tin Soldier staff old enough to drink - plus Ori and Gimli - had come out to karaoke in celebration of some phenomenal good luck. An international seller of toys - with shops in Gondor, Rohan, Rivendell, Lorien, and Ered Luin - had come to Bifur and Bofur with an offer to sell a small number of their toys abroad. They had, of course, accepted. This was a major victory for the cousins, and the news coming so close to Durin’s Day was icing on the cake.

Hence a (not-so) small amount of celebration. Earlier that week, Bombur had thrown a fabulous dinner party for the store’s staff. Kili swore blind that he had heard Fili talking in his sleep about the meatballs when he had gone to the bathroom at midnight a week after the party. And, of course, karaoke.  

Bofur segued into “When Will My Life Begin” from Tangled. Ori gawped.

“How does he know so many Disney songs?”

Bifur smiled. _He watches the movies with the little cousins, and sings along with them. You have to admit that the tunes are catchy._

“They are catchy.” Ori snickered. “Hey Fili! Kili! You guys want to give a rendition of ‘The Trail We Blaze?’ Show Bofur up a little?”

Fili and Kili looked at each other, slow smiles growing on their faces. They moved towards the stage, joining the line of people waiting to take their turn singing.

Bifur rubbed at his forehead, idly pushing his fingers over the scar. _Now you’ve done it. They’ll be singing show tunes for weeks._

Gimli looked up from staring pensively into his drink. “If you still need more people, with the new contract and all, I could talk to my little sisters? They’re still in high school, but they could help out on the floor on Saturdays, give you guys some slack?”

Bifur considered the idea. “Might work. Maybe they can come visit the shop? If they want.”

Gimli nodded. “I’ll pitch the idea. They wouldn’t say no to some extra money. Whatever they want to do after high school won’t pay for itself, and they always seem to want new clothes and books.”

Bifur nodded. “Good.”

Lettuce wagged her tail in agreement.

**

Bifur was adjusting the wings on a little mechanical bird when the door opened. It was past six on a Monday night, and although there had been a few stragglers in the shop over the course of the evening, currently there was no one in the shop except for himself. Tauriel had been in earlier, but had left at three after spending the morning and early afternoon working on the forest creatures she was so fond of when she wasn’t helping customers.

Bifur looked up to see Dr. Groinson stomp into the store, along with another man who looked enough like him to be his brother, despite his ginger hair, and two teenage girls. The ginger-haired man looked well put-together, and eyed the shop with an interested eye as the group approached the register area.

Dr. Groinson met Bifur’s eyes and smiled, signing a quick “good afternoon” to him, but it was the ginger man who addressed him.

“Good afternoon! My son Gimli told me that you might want my daughters to help out at your shop a bit?”

“Afternoon. I … presume you’re also Mr. Groinson?”

“That’s correct. But please call me Gloin.” The ginger man said. For all his bluster, he didn’t seem unkind - just a little short. Gimli must take more after his mother. ”And here are my two girls, Nomi and Vigdis Katlasdottrs.” Gloin looked about to burst with pride, with Dr. Groinson not far behind him, though Bifur’s doctor was not so obvious about it as his brother.

The smaller one - Vigdis? - sighed. “Dad.”

Gloin had the grace to look a little sheepish. “Sorry, m’dears. it’s just hard not to be proud of you.”

Bifur turned to Gimli’s sisters. _Can either of you sign?_

He was grateful to get enthusiastic yesses from both of them.

It helps us talk to Uncle Oin. And keep stuff from Dad - he never really got the knack, said the older one, who Bifur thought was Nomi.

Oin rolled his eyes.

“It works on your parents, but not on me.” Turning to Bifur, he smiled.

Bifur smiled, then switched back to speaking for Gloin’s benefit. “So Gimli suggested bringing your daughters?”

Gloin nodded. “I was a bit skeptical, but my wife informs me that your cousin is reliable, even though his jokes are in bad taste, and my brother” - here Gloin sent Oin a dirty look - “only has good things to say about you, so I thought we’d stop by.”

“Your wife knows Bofur?”

“Apparently they met at some coffeeshop do - Katla is a potter, and makes stuff for several shops downtown.”

“Probably the Teapot.”

Gloin nodded. “That sounds familiar. Now, what did you have in mind for the girls?”

Bifur hummed, and scratched Lettuce’s ears. “Coming in on weekends, helping sell, clean a bit. Some fetching. Two months probation. Minimum wage to start, raise if stay. Will teach some toymaking if they stay.”

Gloin turned to his daughters. “What do you think, girls?”

Nomi looked at Vigdis, then back at her father. “It’s worth a shot?”

Bifur smiled. “Come over on Saturday at ten.” Dress comfortably, with no jewelry that a little kid can grab. Also, pack a lunch or bring money for food. The coffee shop down the street sells good stuff.

**

Ori peered at the shelf or brightly-colored books, then turned to Bifur.

“Maybe …” Do you think that Gortra would like this one?

Bifur picked up the box set, which contained a the first three volumes of a popular teen series.

“Probably? She likes sword and sorcery.”

He propped the book up on a shelf to peer at the description paragraphs on the back of the box.

_There’s no obvious signs of love triangles, which is good._

Ori pulled out his smartphone. “I’ll google it.” He poked at his screen for a few moments. “Well, Goodreads likes it. And the main character makes it through the entire series without a love interest.”

Bifur considered the set for another minute, then put it in his basket, which was resting next to Lettuce. “A keeper.”

Ori smiled. “That’s good. Who’s left to buy for here for you?”

Bifur fished the shopping list out of the pocket of his jacket. “Ida.”

“She’s the pony one?” Ori asked as they migrated towards the children’s section of the store.

Yes. And art. And sparkly things.

Ori pursed his lips. “Does she like ballerinas?”

_Not since she broke two toes at dancing lessons._

“Point taken.” Ori turned towards the counter. “Ebba, c’mere!”

The clerk hurried over. “What do you need, Ori?” she asked, bumping him companionably with her elbow. Ori staggered a little, almost stepping on Lettuce’s tail - Ebba was much larger than him.

“Bifur and I need help picking a book for his eleven-year-old cousin. She likes ponies. And art. And sparkles.”

Ebba eyed the shelves. humming to herself softly. “How about this one?” She pulled a thick book out of the shelf. “It’s a collection of short stories about awesome fantasy ladies. They’re good for that age level, and none are too long. It has really good illustrations, and there are horses.”

Bifur held his hands out. “May I see?”

When the book was passed to him, Bifur examined it carefully. The edges weren’t too sharp, so Ida (who was very clumsy) wasn’t likely to give herself a papercut or put an eye out. Opening it, he read several passages at random - making sure to point the text out with his index finger to keep it from squiggling away from him.

He closed the book and smiled up at the clerk. “Works for me.” He put the book in his bag and, clucking to Lettuce, meandered towards the cash.

“Your boyfriend is really cute Ori, for all he doesn’t talk much,” he heard Ebba stage-whispered to Ori, a statement which was followed by a great deal of stuttering and a squeaked protest that Bifur was just a friend, thank you very much. Bifur placed the small pile of books on the counter where the register was and decided that discretion was, once again, the better part of valour.

Bifur and Ori wrapped themselves up against the early-winter weather before heading outside after Bifur paid, Bifur making sure to check Lettuce’s booties and knitted under-jacket.

“How does a hot drink sound?” asked Ori. “My tab, since it was my friend that stuck her foot in her mouth.”

“Drinks sound nice. No problem about comment.”

Ori scowled as he ducked into a coffeeshop. Bifur followed him in and they took a place in line. “Still, it was a little rude, and I want to apologize. And”  Ori looked around furtively - “don’t tell Dori that I was in a rival coffeeshop. He’d murder me.”

Bifur smiled. _It’s no trouble. Now, do you know what this shop’s specialties are?_

**

 _Now that I think about it,_ Bifur signed over his steaming hot chocolate, _there is something you could help me with._

What’s that? Ori replied, He had an adorable foam mustache from his drink - Bifur couldn’t remember what it was.

_I usually take one of my younger cousins to see The Nutcracker ballet at Yule, but this year, Bombur’s sister-in-law is getting married. I bought tickets for one of the days that Bombur’s family is occupied with wedding stuff, and I can’t exchange them. Do you want to come with me? As friends, of course._

Ori coughed a little on his mouthful of coffee, then wrinkled his nose as he thought.

“I’m not against the idea, certainly…. When is it?”

_The fifteenth of December. Starts at eight._

Ori fished out his phone, tapping through what Bifur assumed was his calendar. “That’s in … three-ish weeks. I don’t have anything planned.” He grinned up at Bifur. “I’d be happy to go with you. On one condition.”

“What?” asked Bifur suspiciously. Ori’s conditions could be odd sometimes.

“Supper’s on me. No argument.”

“I already made dinner reservations.” Bifur pointed out. “Part of the night out with the little cousin.”

Ori pouted. “Weeeell, then I have to treat you to dinner and a movie after Yule.”

Bifur smiled. _It’s a deal._

Ori grinned. “Good. Then let’s finish up here and then you can help me see if there’s something out here that Dori would like for Yule.”

**

Ori fidgeted in his seat, picking at the left sleeve of his jacket. He had arrived slightly early, wanting to have a chance to adjust his clothes and go to the washroom before Bifur (and, of course, Lettuce) arrived. Having done so, he had asked the waiter about the table Bifur had arranged, and had been shown to one of the corner booths. Ori felt rather out of place in this restaurant, despite wearing some of his new clothes - it was a fairly swanky restaurant in the upscale part of town, and Ori was not the fanciest of people.

He was peering at his menu when Bifur arrived, Lettuce in tow.

 _Good evening_ , Bifur signed as he took a seat, Lettuce curling up at his feet.

 _Evening_ , Ori replied. The restaurant had a good buzz of conversation, and was well-lit, so Ori could see the benefits of maintaining a signed conversation. _I like your bowtie._

Bifur’s bowtie was purple, and sported a pattern of orange flowers. _Thank you. Eilin picked it out for me._ Bifur smiled, then peered at Ori suspiciously. D _id you get a haircut? I hope that you didn’t go out of your way for tonight._

Ori wrinkled his nose. _I was honestly due for a haircut, so don’t worry. And the barber fixed up my beard, too. It feels kind of weird to be mostly-clean shaven._

Bifur laughed. _I started growing out my beard as soon as I got out of the army. Haven’t regretted it._

_I’d love to be able to grow a decent beard. But all I get is awkward scruff everywhere. It would be great to have a cool beard like Dwalin._

_Dwalin does have a good beard. But_ , Bifur signed, tilting his head a bit to the left, _I think our server wants us to order. So a temporary reprieve is in order._

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye as he turned to get a drink of water, Ori saw their server hovering.

_Do you know what’s good here? I was checking out the menu earlier, but I’m undecided._

Bifur smiled, then turned his attention to his own menu, _I’ve had the chickpea soup before, and it’s qutie good. If you want something a little spicier, I’d recommend one of the curries._

Ori wrinkled his nose. Decisions, decisions ….

**

They were most of the way through their dinners - Bifur having settled on the chickpea stew, Lettuce getting a large bowl of water, and Ori trying a curried lamb dish - when they were approached by a well-dressed Stiffbeard woman in an elegantly draped green khimar, who Ori assumed was the owner of the establishment, since the servers were rather deferential. She directed her staff with an air of steady command, ensuring that all of the restaurant’s customers were taken care of. She was also accompanied by a chocolate labrador, who was wearing a service vest of a similar make to Lettuce’s.

As soon as Bifur saw her, he grinned, and stood up to shake her hand, then began signing vigorously.

_Anah! You look well._

Anah’s signing was excellent, and she smiled as her green-gloved hands flashed.

 _Bifur, it’s so good to see you. And Lettuce!_ She looked down at her and smiled. _It’s been so long. May I?_

Bifur smiled. “Of course. Lettuce, greet.” Lettuce stood and extended a paw to the woman, who shook it delicately. The chocolate lab and Lettuce looked at each other interestedly, but were too well-trained to step away from their people to “chat.”

Anah and Bifur’s brisk commands, Lettuce and the chocolate - whose name turned out to be Chickpea - sat together companionably, leaning on each other while keeping half an eye on their people.  

She turned to Ori, and spoke. “And who is this?” Ori (who had thankfully been warned beforehand by Bifur) didn’t react to the mass of scar tissue that covered Anah’s right cheek and her eye, a pale network of lines against her otherwise dark skin.

“My name is Ori, ma’am.” _And I can sign, so feel free._

Ori got a cheek pat for his trouble.

 _Aren’t you adorable! And so thoughtful. Now, are you two having a good time? Remember, Bifur_ , Anah said as she turned back towards him a bit, _anything you want to eat or drink is on the house. And nothing but the best for you, so don’t try to order the cheap stuff._

She turned back to Ori. _Bifur risked his life to save mine when we were in the forces_. She patted Bifur’s hand with her gloved one. _I’ve never forgotten it._

Bifur smiled. _You don’t need to thank me, Anah. I didn’t do as good a job as I should have, and I was only doing my duty._

Anah frowned. _You stop that! You’re one of the bravest people I know. Don’t sell yourself short._

Bifur smiled. _I’d say the same thing about you. And you did help save me back twice._

Anah turned away for a moment, ostensibly to direct some of her servers, but Ori suspected that there was a bit of sniffling as well.

Anah rolled her eyes at Ori. _He’s such a sweetheart. Sometimes I wish that I was more Bifur’s type. We would have cute babies, don’t you think?_

_But I’m not your type, and you’re already married. With cute babies._

_That doesn’t mean I can’t add another husband. More cute babies._

_Anah, I’m as flattered as ever, but I must, once again, decline._

Anah patted Bifur’s hand, and stood, Chickpea taking a position right behind her owner.

“Tell the servers if you need anything, dears.”

Anah swept off in a swirl of skirts and a whiff of anise perfume. When she had returned to the kitchen area, Ori turned to Bifur and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have many pretty ladies vying for your attention?”

Bifur shrugged, and took a bite of his soup. _Some. It’s awkwarder with the ladies than the gents._

Ori smiled. “I’m sure you’re always a gentleman, no matter who’s asking.”

_I do my best. Now eat up, or your food will go cold._

***

The amphitheater was full, the low buzz of speech filling it despite the heavy purple velvet curtains drawn across the stage and draped at strategic points around the room. Ori was pleased that he and Bifur had good seats, close enough to see the action but not so close that the angling was bad. And Lettuce had taken over the floor by her designated seat, lying down on the plush blanket that the attendant had provided for her so that she wouldn’t get cold on the fancy tiles in the chaired section of the theater.

Ori turned towards Bifur. _Is Lettuce comfortable?_

Bifur looked down at his dog, and smiled, an expression which stayed as the older man turned back to Ori. _She’ll be fine. She has her blanket, and she likes music._

Ori smiled back at Bifur. Well, I’d have to agree with Lettuce. _Music is wonderful. And this is particularly good music._

 _It’s better with good company,_ signed Bifur. _Which this is._

 _You’re a flatterer_. “And the lights are dimming - the show’s about to start!”

The orchestra began to tune, and Ori settled into his seat. Good music was better with good company.

**

Ori and Bifur waited in the late-night chill outside the theater for taxis to take them home. The city bus to downtown had filled up before they could reach it, and at this hour of night, the next one wouldn’t arrive for some time.

Bifur looked around at the slew of people waiting for taxis. Ori was shivering slightly in his jacket, and Lettuce was picking up her feet in the way that indicated that they were cold, even through her little booties.

 _Do you want to share a taxi?_ he asked Ori. _Quicker that way, and cheaper. And you live closer to downtown, so you should give your address first._

“S-sh-sure,” stuttered Ori, while pulling his hat closer around his ears.

 _Do you want my scarf?_ asked Bifur worriedly. _You look chilly._

“I’ll be fine,” said Ori, who was unable to sign due to his thick mittens. Bifur always wore gloves so he could sign.

 _You don’t look fine._ Bifur scowled at his friend. _You’re shivering. You don’t have the advantage of a good blubber layer like me._

“We…” Ori peered at the line in front of them. “We’re almost next in line for the taxis. I’ll manage.”

Bifur took off his scarf and, despite Ori’s continued protests, wrapped it around the younger man’s head.

_You need it more._

A few moments of foot-stomping and hands-in-armpits later, they were at the front of the line and took their seats in the back of a taxi, Bifur guiding Lettuce into the car. Ori consulted with the driver.

The driver nodded, and adjusted his gloves against the cold that permeated the car, despite its heater chugging steadily. “We’re on our way, then.”

The drive from the theater, and headed towards Ori’s building. When they arrived, Ori handed Bifur a ten-dollar bill for his part of the drive, refusing to take it back, even when Bifur insisted. Bifur managed to slip it into the back pocket of Ori’s pants when he crawled out of the car. Bifur refused to acknowledge the rather tempting curve of Ori’s bottom in those pants. Ori was his friend, not a potential … something.

After Ori closed the car door, the taxi took off again for Bifur’s home. Bifur peered out the window, appreciating the stillness of the night. It was cold enough that it wasn’t snowing, and the stars were out in full force.

As he counted the stars, Bifur felt it was no wonder that the constellation mobiles that Tauriel made were flying off the shelves at the shop.

***

Turith and her sons had settled into a quiet exchange of Yule gifts. Yule was a tradition that had spread from several other groups in the area, but many people in Erebor celebrated it anyway, taking any excuse to exchange presents and eat a lot as a family,

Ori’s family had gathered in Turith’s apartment, which was lovingly decorated for the season. Ori had staked out a place on the comfortable couch in the living room, and was giving Turith’s pug the scratching of his life. Baxter was wriggling all over the floor in glee, tongue out, chubb jigging. Ori looked up from his task to see Nori investigating the presents.

“Nori!” he said sharply. “Get away from there!”

Nori stood, rolling his eyes. “Spoilsport. I just wanted to see which ones were mine.”

“Come on, Nori, we’re going to open them as soon as Mum and Dori bring the tea and snacks out.”

“I’ll see if I can hurry them along. And see if I can get some coffee. The whole idea of not opening presents until Mum has her tea always seemed a little iffy to me.”

As Nori went to the kitchen, Ori resumed his dog-tickling. Soon enough, his mother and brothers entered the living room with trays of tea, cookies, and pastries. While waiting for everyone to settle, Ori wiped his hands on his pants surreptitiously, grabbed a pastry, and ate it neatly.

“Alright, Ori, present time,” said Turith. “You go first. Dori,” she turned to her eldest, who was seated next to the tree, “please pick out a present for Ori.”

Dori went to Ori’s neatly-piled stack of presents and pulled out a neatly-wrapped purple package. Handing it to Ori, he returned to his seat. Ori examined the package theatrically, even going so far as to hold it up to his ear to shake it.

“Come on, Ori,” Nori complained, “open it!”

“Alright, alright. I’m opening it.” Ori carefully untied the twisted ribbon and removed the wrapping paper to find a plain box, which was stuffed with styrofoam packing. He sifted through it carefully - not wanting any to fall on the floor where the dog could find them - to find a lovely hand-thrown mug. He looked up to see Nori smiling at him smugly.

“Figured you would want something to keep your drinks in when you graduate, all professor-like.”

Ori reached over and gave Nori as much of a hug as he was able over the intervening space. “It’s lovely, Nori.” Setting aside the mug and its packaging, he turned to Dori. “It’s Nori’s turn next. Will you pick something out for him?”

A large yellow package was handed over to Ori’s middle brother in short order. Nori ripped the packaging apart with no concern for tidiness, revealing a sizeable hair-care kit from Turith.  

“Now that’s lovely, Nori,” Ori said, knowing that both Nori and Turith would be better off for a bit of flattery. Hearing a faint crunching noise by his feet, Ori looked down to see Baxter happily chewing on some wrapping paper.

Sighing, Ori knelt down. “Now, Baxter, you know that’s not food,” he said as he removed the wrapping paper from Baxter’s mouth and carefully checked for any that might have gotten caught in his teeth. “This will make you sick, and where would we be, taking you to the veterinarian’s office during the holidays?”

Ori collected all the bits of paper and stood, giving Baxter a quick pat on the head as he went up. “I’m going to throw these out, and bring over a garbage bag for the rest. Don’t want him choking on something.”

“That’s a good thought, Ori,” said Dori, looking up from a half-unwrapped sweater vest.

Ambling over to the kitchen, Ori turned towards Dori and scowled. “Don’t open anything without me!”

“Hurry up or we will!”

Ori harrumphed as he fished a new garbage bag out of the cupboard. “You better not - I have the Quality Streets in reserve!”

“Then hurry up!”

***

Bifur looked at Bofur concernedly. _Are you sure that you’ll be alright here on your own? I can stay._

Bofur blew his nose, then waved Bifur away with the dirty tissue still in hand. “I’ll be fine,” he said, rather muzzily from the after-effects of the cold medicine. “Kili will be here in half an hour to help me” ...ah-ah-achoo! “close up and do inventory, an’ it’s been quiet all day because of the snow, so there’s no reason that you can’t go and enjoy this date thing.” Bofur sneezed again - Bifur could swear that his bottom lifted an inch off of his chair with the force of it.

Bifur scowled. _It’s not a date._

Bofur smiled. “Well then, no reason you can’t go and enjoy this not-date thing. Go on.”

If you insist. Bifur headed into the back room to put on his winter gear and to help Lettuce with hers. When they were done, Bifur grabbed the package containing Ori’s belated Yule gift, and then they headed back to the storefront.

 _Call me if you need me,_ Bifur signed sternly. _Promise, or I’m not budging._

“Alwight, you worrywart,” grumbled Bofur. “Now go. And don’t leave the door open too long or else” - another pause for a sniffle - “a stupid amount of snow will get in.”

As he opened the door to the shop, Bifur turned back for one final admonishment. “And drink the tea I left!” With that, he closed the Soldier’s door firmly behind him and walked briskly down the street towards the Teapot, Lettuce at his heels.

It was very chilly for late December.

The door to the Teapot opened with its usual tinkling of the bell. Bifur made sure that Lettuce was securely inside before he entered the coffee shop.

Bifur and Lettuce stood by the door a minute while he scanned the tables for Ori. Seeing that his younger friend hadn’t yet arrived, Bifur claimed a table and went to stand in line.

When his turn was up, Dori smiled at him in greeting.

_What can I get for you, Bifur?_

_A large cider, please. For here._

_Coming right up!_

The large mug of cider was placed on the counter in a moment, and Bifur took it over to his table, setting it down before sitting and making sure that Lettuce was comfortable beside him, her cold-weather gear tucked under his coat.

Bifur’s cider was almost done when Ori stumbled into the Teapot, a gust of wind blowing in a mass of snow from behind him. Ori looked around the shop, and headed towards Bifur as soon as he saw him.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Ori said, putting down his messenger bag and a big plastic bag, and shedding his coat, mittens, and heavy scarf. “There was a massive line-up at the university library. It’s the first round of midterms for the undergrads, and I swear you can smell the fear.”

“It’s alright,” replied Bifur reassuringly. “I like people-watching. Very calming.”

Placing his hat in the hood of his coat, Ori asked, “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

_Not too long. And I got to enjoy a delicious cider while I waited._

“Well, do you want to go and order some food? Cider’s all well and good for warming a body up, but it doesn’t keep you going the way a good soup does in the winter.”

“Sounds lovely.” Bifur stood and began walking towards the cash, Ori at his side and and Lettuce on his heels. “I saw a nice winter-vegetable soup?”

As they took their place in line, Ori grinned. “Great! Dori’s winter veg soup changes on what he can get freshest, but it’s always delicious.”

_Good to hear. Now, what was so interesting at the library that it kept you so late?_

“Well, as I’ve already told you, I’m pretty much done the first draft of my thesis, and I’m just trying to get the final bits together before I start serious editing. Today I was going through and finishing some of the bits that I had left undone earlier. I had to fight over some resources with some of the masters’ students, but I got what I needed eventually.”

Bifur grinned. _Was that masters’ student you have a feud with there?_

“Oh, Gani? Yes, but I got to the library before him and got the good seat next to the heaters and the toilets. He looked so mad when he got there!”

“And I’ll be mad if you two don’t stop talking and start ordering!” Dori interjected. They had reached the head of the line.

“Um...” Ori scrunched up his nose. “Two servings of the winter veg soup, two cloverleaf rolls, a cider, and -” he turned to Bifur - “what do you want to drink?”

“A breakfast tea, please. And a bowl of water for Lettuce.”

“Sure thing,” said Dori. “You’re paying, Ori?” Dori’s fingers flashed above the till.

“Yup.”

“It’ll be twenty-three forty-six, please.”

Bifur idly petted Lettuce as Ori fished in his pockets for his wallet, then sorted through it for the correct bills, his nose almost touching the leather. “Here you go!”

Dori handed Ori his change in a moment. “You fellows - and Lettuce - can go and wait for your food at your table. Someone will come over with it in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Dori!”

**

Bifur was happily draining the last of his tea when Ori leaned back in his chair, contentedly full of soup, roll, and cider. It was always good to eat at his brother’s restaurant; the food was delicious, the atmosphere was homey, and the company was good.

“So,” Ori asked when Bifur had put down his mug, “D’you want to do our belated present exchange now?”

Sure, signed Bifur. Reaching down, Bifur picked up the package, removed the paper bag which had protected it from the elements on the way over from the Soldier, and handed it to Ori.

 _As punishment for being late, you must open your present first_ , signed Bifur, totally straight-faced.

Ori scowled, his nose wrinkling in a very appealing fashion, before examining the package in his hands, his expression turning to one of gleeful anticipation.

“The wrapping paper is very pretty - is it some of the stuff you keep in the shop for customers?”

Bifur nodded. “Pattern is ‘Stars at midnight.’”

“Well,” Ori said, carefully unpicking a corner of the wrapping paper, “I’ll save as much of it as I can. I should be able to use it in something else.”

After a moment’s careful labour, the wrapping paper was put aside, and Ori was left holding a dull brown paper box. Opening it, a mass of plastic safety pellets were revealed. The top layer of these was peeled back to reveal the top of a large bowl. Ori scooped it out - being careful to put the pellets inside of it back in the box - and held it up before gasping.

“A yarn bowl! How lovely.” Ori turned the bowl around slowly. “And the pattern of little books is adorable.” Smiling, Ori set down the bowl and gave it a little pat.

“Thank you, Bifur. Really. I love it.”

Bifur blushed a little. It was nothing.

“Did you get it from Katla’s shop?”

“Yes. You recognized the maker’s mark?”

“I did. And it’s kind of funny, because - ” Ori reached into his plastic bag, and took out a smaller bag. “- I got something for Lettuce from her as well.” Handing the package to Bifur, Ori reached under the table and gave Lettuce a pat on the head.

“It only seemed fair to give Lettuce a present as well, since she’s such a good girl and she’s such a help to you.”

_Then I have to accept!_

Bifur opened the bag to find a pottery dog bowl, cunningly made up to look like it was made out of -

“Lettuce leaves!”

Ori grinned. “Yes indeed. Katla thought it was a challenge.”

Bifur carefully checked the bowl over to make sure it didn’t have any leftover wrapping paper of bits of tape, then placed it on the floor. Fishing in his pockets, Bifur put a dog treat in the middle of the bowl, then clucked to Lettuce so that she would come and investigate it.

Lettuce stood and padded over to the bowl. The treat was ingested quickly, and Lettuce nosed the bowl curiously. It got a quick lick, then Lettuce went back to her seat by Bifur.   

_I think she likes it._

“I do hope so.”

_ I’ll put it in the sho p - it can be her at-work bowl. _

“That would be lovely.” Ori’s nose wrinkled in that adorable way that meant he was pleased and amused. “Now, as for your gift.”

Ori rummaged a bit in his bag and brought out two slim packages, one rather larger than the other, which he handed to Bifur. “Here.”

Bifur unwrapped the larger package to find several lovely notebooks. He opened the first to find that it was graphed paper.

“Are they all graph?”

“Yes,” said Ori. “It’s supposed to be really good for design work, according to Fili.”

Bifur carefully put down the notebooks. _It is good for design work. I’ll be able to plan lots of fun toys with these! Thank you, Ori._

Turning to the smaller package, Bifur unwrapped it to see that it contained a set of lovely drafting pencils.

He looked up to see Ori smiling at him. “Do you like them? I got them at the art supplies store associated with my university.”

“They’re lovely,” Bifur said, happily examining them. “Though I’ll have to keep them away from Bofur; he forgets and uses nice pencils for mucky jobs.”

“Well, that’s no good.” Ori wrinkled his nose. “Those pencils are for toy ideas, not cleaning out the paint from under his nails.”

These are wonderful presents, Ori. When I’ve got stuff in the notebooks, I’ll show you them.

Ori smiled. “I’d like that.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ori looked up from his laptop when the library was plunged into darkness. For a long moment the only sound was the wailing of the storm outside, then, as the faint emergency lights came on, Ori could hear the people in the adjoining section begin to grumble as they packed up their gear. Ori started the closing procedures on his laptop and began clearing away his various accoutrements.

 

Ori turned off his computer and turned to his tablemate, his friend and fellow PhD student, Duris.

 

“This is what, the sixth time this has happened since Durin’s Day?” he asked.

 

She shrugged, putting her books away as she waited for her own laptop to power down.. “I think so. It  _ is _ wintertime, Ori.”

 

“But it’s the end of February, and these storms have been going non-stop since the beginning of January.” Ori had long ago mastered the art of talking while barely looking at his hands - his laptop was away in a moment, the rest of his gear following in short order.

 

Duris rolled her eyes. “If I were you, I’d be more worried about your thesis and less worried about the weather. We have to have them in by the fifteenth of March, and that’s just a little over two weeks away.” Duris shut her computer with an air of finality, putting it into her bag and putting on her heavy winter jacket.

 

“I’m worried how the weather will affect out theses,” Ori grumbled. “After all,it’s already interup- good evening, Mrs Marjunsdottr,”

 

Mrs Marjunsdottsr, one of the Circulation staff, ran her flashlight over the remaining library users in their area.

 

“Come, now. students, it’s time for you to go. The library is closed for the rest of the night.” 

“Thanks, Mrs Marjunsdottsr,” said Ori, shrugging into his jacket. “We’ll be off in a minute, after we’ve gotten all of our gear together.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” said Mrs Marjunsdottsr, patting his cheek. “Take your time. I’ll be back around in about twenty minutes for a final check.” 

Most of the library staff were very fond of him, mostly because Ori actually took the time to be polite to them - so many of the university students and faculty were rude to the staff. Beyond being the right thing to do, Ori found that it paid off in a lot of little ways as well. 

“Well, Duris, are you about ready to go?”

“Almost. Just let me finish putting on my gloves.”

“How do you feel about going to my family’s tea shop? Dori has a generator, so we can keep working. Dori makes a mean hot chocolate, and his biscuits are to die for.”

“That sounds lovely.” Duris swung her backpack over her shoulder, and waited for Ori to do the same. “And, Ori?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget your hat.”

Ori grabbed the offending knitwear by its pompom and shoved it on his head. “We’re off like a herd of turtles! Let’s go.”

***

“That’s it, Kili, you owe me $1,250,” said Gimli smugly.

 

Kili swore vociferously as he counted his money. “Ori, can I sell … two of my houses on the green properties?”

 

“Sure, but at this rate you’re going to be kicked out of the game pretty fast.” Ori exchanged the houses for money from the bank till at his left, then placed the house tokens in their pile.

Gimli smirked. “That’s what you get for going up against me in Monopoly, friends. I  _ rule _ at Monopoly.”

Fili, who had already been removed from the game due to several unlucky dice rolls and Gimli’s cunning use of a Get Out of Jail Free card, wandered over to the game board from Ori’s kitchen nook. He passed around a bucket of popcorn, then took a seat on Ori’s battered third-hand leather couch.

“I gotta say, being out early has its perks. Now I can just enjoy the show and eat the lion’s share of Ori’s dill pickle popcorn.”

Making a grab for the popcorn bowl, Ori fell over. He seemed to tilt over in slow motion, a flailing led overthrowing the Monopoly board and an arm knocking the bowl out of Fili’s lap.. He sat, face flaming. thrown halfway across Kili’s lap and covered with popcorn.

Kili broke the moment by picking a piece of popcorn out of Ori’s hair and eating it. “Well, I guess the game’s a toss-up then.”

Gimli snorted and gave Kili a light slap across the back of the head. “Jackass.”

 

“What was that for?” whined Kili, rubbing at his head. 

“Because that wasn’t funny.”

“Well,” said Ori, carefully pulling himself into an upright position, “I second Kili’s motion that the game’s over. A partial win to Gimli, since he looked to be doing the best before I upset the board.”

Fili stood, and picked up the overturned bowl of popcorn. “Shall we clean up a bit?”

“I should think so,” said Gimli. “We can’t leave Ori’s floor in this state.”

“Thanks, guys,” said Ori. “And Kili,” he said to his dark-haired friend, who was popping Monopoly pieces back into the box, “please be careful. I don’t want to throw out any Monopoly pieces along with the popcorn. Or for that matter, have any popcorn in my Monopoly box.” 

“Will do.”

Fili and Gimli joined Kili on the floor while Ori fetched a garbage bag and a broom. In short order, Ori was putting the garbage bag by the door and joining his friends around the small table in the living area of his apartment.

“So,” he asked, “any salvage plans for the rest of the night?”

Fili and Kili looked at each other. “Not really?” Kili said.

Gimli grinned. “I  brought Episode 4 of  _ Star Wars _ ? Just in case, of course.”

Fili looked at Gimli suspiciously. “What do you mean, just in case?”

Gimli rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t the one who knocked the board over. Or accidentally-on-purpose mixed up everyone’s chips when we played poker.”

“I didn’t knock the board over on purpose!” said Ori.

“And you can’t  _ prove _ that I mixed up the chips on purpose,” added Fili.

“Look, let’s just watch Star Wars,” interrupted Kili. “I don’t want to argue about who did what.”

“Alright, alright,” said Fili, halfheartedly glaring at his cousin. “Ori you want to set up your TV while Gimli fishes out the DVD?”

“Sure thing.”

By the time the opening credits scrolled across the screen, the Monopoly incident appeared to be forgiven, if not forgotten.

**

Bifur carefully screwed in the final bolt of the wing he was attaching to his bird model, before giving it a careful test. He was pleased with what he saw; this bird was a bestseller not only because of its looks, but because of its extreme functionality and durability. One of these birds had gone to Javrin and Sevrin in their toddlerhoods and had been happily mauled by each of their siblings in turn without being destroyed. 

Bifur looked up from his work to see Bofur having a toy chariot race with a pair of little girls. Kili was nearby, making horse gallop and neigh for a group of children. His horsey sound effects were, in Bifur’s opinion, quite good. 

Fili approached Bifur with a basket of blocks and some paint, setting himself up on the stool next to Bifur’s.

“How’s the bird coming along?” he asked, carefully setting up his paints.

“Good. Wing works.”

“That’s good.” 

After a period of quiet work, interspersed by the occasional sale, Fili turned back to Bifur.

“Are you and Bofur coming to Ori’s thesis handing-in party?”

Bifur narrowed his eyes. “Thesis party?”

“Yeah, he had to hand in his thesis today, so Dori’s planning a party at the Teapot. Nothing fancy, just a drop in thing to congratulate Ori on getting this far, and to take his mind off the whole thing.”

“What time?”

“It runs from five to ten, but you two could swing by after the shop closes, pick up some late supper.”

“I’ll check with Bofur, but I’d like to go.”

“Great!” said Fili, carefully outlining the side of a block in red. “Kili and I are going over after we’re done here at five, and we might see you. Depends on how long we stay.”

***

Bifur, Lettuce, and Bofur walked into the Teapot at seven-forty five, almost an hour after closing the shop. Seeing a table piled with discarded winter outerwear, they piled their gear and went over to the line-up of people waiting to congratulate Ori. Bifur made sure that the little box with the origami for Ori was in order as they waited.

When their turn arrived, they greeted Ori and Bifur handed the small box over. Opening the box, Ori removed the tissue paper, and gasped.

“Bifur, this is beautiful!” The origami crane was made from delicate purple silk and paper, with metallic threads run through it. Ori examined it with awe, then carefully placed it on the table behind him. “Really, thank you so much.”

Bifur blushed.  _ You’re welcome. Cranes are lucky, and I hope that that one will help you do well on your thesis. _

Ori smiled. “I hope so too. Now, there’s a bunch of food over there if you guys want some, Dori went a little overboard, so eat up!”

Grinning, Bofur craned his neck towards the food tables. “We’re not going to say no to Dori’s cooking. Come on, Bifur. We can come back and talk to Ori again after the crowd’s gone.” Bofur gestured to the line of people behind them waiting to say hello to Ori, which had grown over the course of their conversation.

After picking over the food table, Bifur and Lettuce wandered off from Bofur and found a convenient corner chair to settle down in for some people-watching. Lettuce made herself comfortable on the floor next to him, watching him and the crowd carefully. 

Ori did seem to have a great many friends - the line of people waiting to greet him, offer their congratulations, and perhaps a small token, was not overly large at any given point, but was steadily busy whenever Bifur’s eye passed that way. 

While Bifur was still happily perusing the crowd, Dwalin stomped over and settled himself in the overstuffed chair next to him with a sigh of relief. 

“Hi, Bifur. Hello, Lettuce.”

“Evening, Dwalin,” said Bifur. Lettuce gave a polite whuff.

“Nice to see you here. Plenty of Nori’s acquaintances here, but very few people I know.”

“You just came … to give best wishes?”

Dwalin nodded. “Yeah. Gave Ori a nice set of pencils I picked up in Gondor. Had to convince a few nice old ladies that Nori and I aren’t romantically involved, but that’s almost normal by now.”

“You do live together,” Bifur pointed out. Learning that Dwalin and Nori were partners in most senses of the word, but not in any that involved sex or romance, would have been awkward all around if Ori hadn’t dropped a word. Bifur and Bofur had wondered for some time, but hadn’t dared ask. 

Shrugging, Dwalin sighed. “We explain as we can. Not everyone wants to listen.”

Bifur patted Dwalin’s arm. “We listen. We know.”

“And that’s a help.”

***

_ How much spiked punch did you have? _ Bifur asked with a sardonic tilt to his eyebrows.

“Only a bit,” Bofur said, leaning backwards in his seat. “Didn’t expect it to be so … punch-y?”

Bifur sighed. “Well, come on. We have to say goodby to Ori.”

“Sure thing, sure thing,” Bofur hiccuped. “Let’s go.”

Bifur carefully kept a hand on Bofur’s arm. He really should have kept a better eye on his cousin, but he had been happily talking to Dwalin and a few other people at the party he had known, and had been distracted. One of the evening’s highlights had been a lengthy spell with Ori about the comparative values of different types of origami paper, especially for making tougher shapes. Bifur was still convinced that paper with silk in was the way to go, especially when -    

“Bifur?” he heard.

He blinked, and saw Ori standing before him.

“Hello?”

“You alright, Bifur? You looked a little lost in space there for a moment.”

_ I’m alright _ , he signed after freeing his hand from Bofur’s arm.  _ Just got lost in thought. _

“Well, you take care and get home safe, alright?”

“Of course.” Bifur swept up one of Ori’s hands and held it in his own for a moment. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Good-bye, then, to all of you. Lettuce,” and Ori looked down at the dog, giving her a head-pat, “since you’re the most responsible of all in your household, I hope that you see Bifur and Bofur home safe.”

“I’m sure she will,” laughed Bofur. “Now we’ll be on our way to let some other people have their turn at you.” 

****

As they waited for the bus to go home, Bofur gave Bifur a side-eyed glance. The cold air and the cup of coffee in his hands had apparently sobered him up a bit.

“What is it?” Bifur said, sighing. “That look never meant good.”

“Oh, nothing,” said Bofur.

_ It’s not nothing, _ Bifur signed.  _ Spit it out. _

Bofur shrugged. “I’m just wondering when you or Ori is going to get over themselves and ask the other one out. It’s obvious that you’re gone on each other.”

Bifur scowled. “Am not gone.”

“You are too. The only other living things that you look at with that much affection are Auntie  Brynja and Lettuce there. And the little cousins. None of whom you can possibly see in a romantic light.”

Bifur made a noncommittal noise. Fortunately, their bus turned the corner, so he was saved from making any further excuses. Though he would have a great deal to think about when he got home.

***

Bifur carefully guided Lettuce and his three youngest cousins through the line for tickets to the IMAX show. Gortra was having her seventeenth birthday party for her friends at her parents’ home - consisting mainly of pizza, board games, and very loud music - so Bifur had offered to take Eilin, Ida, and Vistri to the movie theater on the day of the party to make life easier for everyone. An IMAX film about sea creatures had won the day as the film to be viewed, so Bifur had brought his little cousins to the Museum of Natural History to see the show. 

The admissions attendant cheerfully greeted them.

“Can I have one adult ticket and three children’s tickets please?”

“Of course, sir.” The attendant peered at Lettuce for a moment to check her service vest, then nodded and began tapping at her screen. “That’ll be forty-six eighty, please.”

Bifur handed over the money and received the tickets and his change. He started to usher his cousins and Lettuce towards the concession stand. Before they knew it, they were in front of a cashier.

_ Now, what do you kids want to eat? _

“Can … can I have some licorice?” Vistri asked the clerk, wide-eyed at the prospect of candy. “And a cream soda?”

The clerk nodded encouragingly, and tapped at her screen.

Eilin looked up at the board consideringly. “The … kids’ combo two, please,” she told the cashier, whose standard-issue pink cap looked rather poorly on her very red hair. 

“Sure thing. And for you?” she asked Ida.

Ida inched a little closer to Bifur - she wasn’t terribly confident around strangers. Bifur squeezed her hand encouragingly and smiled.

“Um … could I get a … child popcorn … and a root beer … and a Smarties?” Ida’s thumb found its way into her mouth.

The cashier smiled. “Of course. Anything for you, sir?” she asked Bifur.

“A large Mars bar and a Coke, please.”

“Alright then. Your total is” - she tapped at her register again - “twenty-seven eighty-three.” 

Bifur paid, and he and his cousins waited for their snacks to arrive, Lettuce keeping close to Bifur’s heels. 

“Uncle Bifur?” asked Ida around a mouthful of thumb.

“Yes?”

“Will there be whales in the movie?”

“Probably.”

“And sharks?” asked Eilin, eyes wide.

“Probably.”

“And … shrimp?” asked Vistri.

“Not sure. But the food’s here. Let’s get it and move out of the way.”

Bifur led his cousins to one of the small tables near the concession stands, and put his food down. 

_ Now, you should all take a pee break before we go in. I’ll watch the food. Eilin, keep an eye on your siblings. _

“Alright, Uncle Bifur,” they chorused, and scurried off towards the loos.

They returned shortly, and Bifur checked them over for presentability. Vistri’s fly needed doing up, and Eilin had some toilet paper stuck to one of her shoes. 

At the ticket desk, Bifur handed over their tickets and had the stubs returned. The kids, prompted by an eyebrow wiggle on Bifur’s part, sent a chorus of “thank-yous” towards the clerk as they hurried towards the IMAX theater where their film would be screened.

“This is it, Uncle Bifur,” said Ida as they turned a corner. “IMAX theater 2!”

“Good eye! Let’s go in.”

****

Ori stared at the official letter in front of him. So much depended on its contents that he was rather loath to open it. 

This letter contained the final results of not only his thesis, but of his entire PhD term.

These letters had been made available this morning, and Ori had gone and picked his up from the Registrar’s office with a feeling of dread as soon as he had finished teaching his 8:30 Introductory Linguistics tutorial. The office secretary hadn’t been very forthcoming about the results, but then there had been a long line-up of students waiting for their letters. Ori had received his letter and fled towards his favorite (read: quietest he could find) study lounge to open the dread thing. 

Settling himself more comfortably in his chair and adjusting his scarf, Ori took a deep breath and broke the university seal that kept the heavy, cream-colored lips of the enveloped closed. He carefully removed the papers inside and - closed his eyes. Muttering a quick prayer under his breath, he cracked an eye open and, opening the papers, peered inside.

“Congratulations!” he read. “You have successfully completed all of the requirements for Erebor University’s PhD program, and are eligible to graduate on May 18th.”

The rest of the letter blurred as Ori absorbed this information. Then he was crying with happiness, trying to absorb the noises with his scarf as much as he could to avoid disturbing the other lounge users. Without much success, he had to say, since several of them were looking over at him with very concerned expressions. After a few minutes, in which his tears had degenerated into the occasional sniffle, one of the other students came over and offered him a mint and a travel package of tissues, which he took gratefully.

“Are you OK?” the student whispered.

“I’m great, actually,” replied Ori. He could feel a silly grin starting to grow on his face. “I just found out that I finished my PhD course successfully.”

“Congratulations!”

“Thank you!” Ori grinned weakly. “Now I gotta go. I have to call my mom.”

The other student grinned back at him. “I’m sure she’ll be overjoyed!” she whispered, passing him his bag as he stood up.

Ori hurried out of the lounge, heading towards the building’s entrance, accidentally knocking into a few walls (and one very annoyed professor) in his haste. Once there, Ori fished out his phone and called his mom. 

***

Ori pushed his coverlet off his face and groaned. The sunlight hitting his face hurt far too much. 

Why had he gotten so very drunk?

Ah, yes. Ori grinned. He had gotten the letter with the news of the successful completion of his PhD program yesterday, and his friends had taken him out to celebrate.

All the celebrating in the world didn’t make his hangover any better. 

Ori considered his options, and decided that a glass of water and then going back to sleep was his best course of action. He didn’t have anything to do today.

Stumbling over to his mini-fridge, Ori took out his water jug and took several deep swallows straight from the lip. 

“That’s … a little better,” he mumbled, replacing the jug and wobbling back to his bed.

***

Ori woke up to the shrill ringing of his phone. He flailed around for a moment before he found it at the foot of his bed.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon, Ori. How are you?”

“Hey, Bifur. I’m we- wait, it’s afternoon?”

“12:30,” said Bifur, his voice laughing a little.

“Well then, I’m well enough for having a horrible hangover and then sleeping half the day away. How are you?”

“Good. Want to know if you want to go for a walk in the city arbore-tum. Help clear your head.”

Ori deliberated. “It probably would, at that. Want to catch some food after?”

“Sure.”

Ori looked at his bedside watch and then considered his current state. “Well then, I can meet you and Lettuce at the bus stop at the Gin and Apple at one-fifteen?”

“We’ll be there.”

***

“This must be a newly-renovated part of the arboretum; I don’t think I’ve seen it before.”

I _ t is new, _ Bifur signed. _ It got put in last year. _

“Well then of course I haven’t seen it,” Ori laughed. “I went here a lot with Dori as a kid, but I haven’t been as good at going by myself since I started university.”

_ It is nice. Lettuce likes it. _

“Where is Lettuce?”

“Right behind you.”

Ori turned to see Lettuce happily sniffing at some herbs.

“She likes peppermint.”

“I didn’t know that the arboretum grew herbs.”

_ They grow some herbs to sell, and to make the whole place smell nice. They also grow some vegetables and fruit for the hospitals. _

“That’s kind of them.”

Bifur clucked at Lettice and continued moving forward at an amble. 

_ Some of the trees grow fruit anyway, and the berry bushes are pretty. They make a mean three-berry jam. _

“I’m sure they do. But don’t tell Dori that, or he’ll be all over himself to try and get the recipe. He loves three-berry jam.” 

_ I wouldn’t put it past him to break a limb to get in to try it. _

Ori giggled. “He might, at that.”

“See that?” Bifur pointed to a wooden bench. “Best view of the fountain.”

“Oh, a fountain!” gushed Ori. “Shall we sit?”

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the comfortable coolness of the fountain. 

After several minutes, Bifur cleared his throat to catch Ori’s attention.

“Yes, Bifur?”

Bifur blushed, but swallowed his consternation.  _ Ori, I’ve grown very fond of you over the time we’ve known each other. Truthfully, rather more fond than what might be considered friendly. I was wondering …    _

Ori’s eyes crinkled. “If I’d like to be more than friends?”

Bifur nodded, feeling unexpectedly shy.

Smiling, Ori took his hand, kissing it gently. “I’d be happy to.” 

Seeing Lettuce’s happy tail-wagging, Ori raised an eyebrow. “I take it Lettuce approves of me?”

Bifur grinned. “Of course. Lettuce is an excellent judge of character.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Back after a long hiatus. This fic is something of a back burner for now, but I hope that you all like the update.
> 
> If you're interested, I have a Ko-fi page which you can donate too. It runs through Paypal. Find the link here: https://ko-fi.com/A6221DL


End file.
